A BROKEN WING
by always-purpleflowers
Summary: Clay has been in love with Haley ever since he can remember. However, a recent tragic accident occur that changes everything.
1. SHOT

_So, I have six friends right? But one of them, I am constantly thinking of. I care for her, and not the kind of care where I see you in 6 months kind of care, you know the dentist - but really truly throw my heart in kind of care. She's truly one of a kind. She doesn't know it yet because she's just that down to earth. She also doesn't take compliments well – that's her nature because she's the kind of person who helps everyone else and leave herself in the dust. Yes, she's that strong of a girl. But lately, I have this tremendous sense that the strength she has, is being slowly stripped away. Fading. I got a strong feeling that it has to do with Oliver, you know her boyfriend…._

**Clay hears footsteps approaching his room. Pen drops. Journal slams shut. Door knocks. **

"Clay, we bought Thai food. Your favorite!" Lucas knocks the door.

"Coming" Clay quickly puts away his journal under his pillow.

**

"So, Hales, is Oliver coming?" Peyton asked as she places the Thai take-outs on the table.

"Who?" Clay said as he walks out to see couple of his friends sitting around the dining table.

"You know Haley's boyfriend, you silly goose, you!" Lucas purposefully nudges Clay in the stomach, while forcefully giggles.

"I was just, _uh_, kidding" Clay hits Lucas on the arm.

"You're making it obvious" Lucas whispers, as he puts a pitcher of Thai tea on the side of the table.

"_You think so? How about your bit - Haley's boyfriend, you silly goose?_" Clay, taking a whiff of the Pad Thai.

"Well, I was trying to down play it. A thank you will be nice" Lucas whispers, sprinkling peanuts over the Pad Thai.

"How about don't do anything next time? You're welcome" Clay whispers back.

"What are you girls whispering about over there?" Nathan walks in, seeing Clay and his brother Lucas, chattering.

"Hey, man! How's it going?" Clay smiles, as they fists bump each other.

"Girls, money, parties, I'll say I'm doing good" Nathan laughs.

"What a whore" Haley coughs, walking pass Nathan as she pulls more chairs to the table.

"Excuse me, little miss righteousness, did you get laid last night?" Nathan asks with his arms folded.

Oliver walks in, and interrupted while holding a bag full of booze. "_She did. Well, she did me real good. Drinks anyone?" _

**

**Gathering at the table, everyone was having a jolly good time except for Clay and maybe Haley. But not until, Oliver starts **_**talking**_**. **

"So, Nate, how's the NBA treating ya?" Oliver asks, disinterested but asks nonetheless to start conversation while taking another shot.

"Let's see, fame, fortune and bitches, not bad, I'd say" Nathan laughs.

"Well, you should take me out sometime, I'll like to get me some of em' bitches" Oliver said with a big smile, disregarding the fact that Haley was even in the room.

**Everyone turns their attention to Haley, to see if she was going to say anything. But she remains silent while gobbling up her food very quickly. Since Haley didn't say anything, the others didn't want to neither. It would've caused more awkward tension if they made it their business. Obviously they didn't want to make Haley anymore awkward than she is probably already feeling. **

"You alright?" Lucas pats Clay's shoulders.

"No I'm not. I don't understand why she lets him speak to her that way" Clay said, his fists clinches.

"Dude, what was _that _out there?" Nathan walks into the kitchen, holding a bunch of dirty plates.

**Clay and Lucas give Nathan a bizarre look. Nathan never cared for Haley. Yes, they have the same friends but they have never gotten along. They are always at each other throats whenever they see each other. And to top it off, if there was a fire, the last person Nathan will save is Haley. Truth. **

"_What?" _Nathan said, puzzled.

"I'm sorry, did I not sense that you were bothered by Haley's boyfriend?" Lucas looks at his brother with curiosity.

"_So?" _Nathan said, still confused at what Lucas was trying to get at.

"Nate, you are the last person on earth that could care less about Haley especially when someone is disrespecting her. That's usually Christmas for you" Clay said, giving Nathan the eyebrow raised.

"You're _right. _I hate her. And if I could, I'll chop off her head and stomp at it a million times. But I can't stand when a man talks to his woman like that. And I'm not defending her. I'm just generalizing" Nathan said, leaning against the kitchen sink.

"You call women _bitches_, Nate" Clay said, a matter of factly.

"_Well_, it's a figurative speech. I love my _bitches_. And that _dude out there_, he's something else less of respectful. _Bitches to him are slaves,_" Nathan said seriously.

"What you said there - shouldn't make sense, but somehow it miraculously does…" Clay's forehead wrinkles.

"He always has a knack of turning the bad into the good" Lucas sighs.

Peyton walks in and whispered loudly. "Come out here now!"

**The guys walk out to the dining room, witnessing Oliver pouring his tenth shot. **

"Olive, slow down on the shots man" Lucas faintly giggles.

"Yeah, man, you didn't eat much neither. Straight shots are bad on empty stomachs" Nathan said nonchalantly.

"Am I hearing this from you, Nate? You're like the _King of Shots_" Oliver laughs.

"_Stop drinking Oliver_" Clay states sternly.

"What is this an intervention?" Oliver said, pissed, looks at Haley, hinting to her she better defend him.

"Baby, I should take the last shot for you. I didn't even get a shot, you hogger" Haley jokes, grabbing the shot out of her boyfriend's hand.

**Haley looks at the shot in her hand. The smell of pure vodka makes there way to her nose and Clay could see that she was gagging. **

"I'll take that _shot, Hales_" Clay aggressively grabs the shot out of Haley's hand.

**Oliver stands up, absolutely outraged. **

"You're stealing my girl's shot, Clay" Oliver's piercing eyes look at Clay.

"Maybe Haley forgot to tell you this but she _hates_ shots" Clay stated explicitly.

"Are you telling me you know my girl better than I do?" Oliver's eyes widen with fire.

"Well, considering I know her for seven years and you guys just went out for two years, sorry man, I'd say _yes, obviously I do_" Clay smiles with delight.

"Well, with a record like that, man, it's a shame to see that you guys are lacking on the friendship department these days because if you've noticed, Haley _changed_. She likes shots _now_ and if you don't mind, she likes her shot back" Oliver nudges Haley, to get the drink back.

"_Yeah, Clay, _one shot, no harm, no foul" Haley gulps as she grabs the shot out of Clay's hand and painfully ingest it.

**Oliver smiles with satisfaction while Clay felt sick to his stomach. **

"See! All gone!" Haley holds up the shot in the air but then she feels the discomfort sensation runs up and down her body and quickly runs to the bathroom.

**Clay eyes Peyton, to signal to her to run after Haley. **

"Hales, you okay?" Peyton knocks at the bathroom door.

"_Uh huh_" Haley looks in the mirror and sees a pale reflection looking back at her.

**Haley opens the door and there stood Peyton.**

"I don't understand, I take shots all the time with Oliver. I don't know why this time, I'm going all _gaga_" Haley lies, trying to avoid looking at Peyton.

"Haley, everyone knows you don't like to drink. And when you do, it's usually the fruity ones with seventy percent orange juice. Now, if someone were to bet me today that I'd see _Haley James_ downing pure vodka for hundred dollars, I would've definitely lost the bet. What's going on Haley?" Peyton asks, grabbing a hold of Haley's hands.

"Peyton, _it's just a shot_" Haley reassures Peyton.

"Haley, it's _never just a shot_" Peyton stops Haley from dodging her.

"Well, I want to be adventurous once in a while" Haley goes all jumpy.

"_This is not you"_ Peyton stated powerfully.

"See, that's the thing Peyton, everyone think they got me all figure out. I don't want to be predictable. I don't want to be Miss right all the time. I like that Oliver brings out this Miss Bad ass side of me," Haley said, indifferently.

"The problem is not _you. _The problem is ---"

"Don't say it" Haley demands.

"Don't say what? That Oliver is the problem? So you do know he has a problem? Have you talked to him?" Peyton asks with frustration.

"Tell him what? That I have a problem with him having too much fun?" Haley laughs it off. "Loosen up Peyton"

**Peyton stands there, witnessing her friend walking away. Lucas sees that Haley had came out of the bathroom while his girlfriend slowly trails behind. Something is wrong, he thought. He looks at Clay and Clay throws Lucas a look, implying to Lucas to go find out what's going on. **

"Did you talk to Haley?" Lucas asks.

Peyton nodded.

"So? Did you find out anything?"

"Yeah I did. Make me a drink, Luke."

"What?" Lucas steps back, confused.

"She told me to loosen up" Peyton stated, absolutely irritated with that notion.

"Have she met _you?_"

"_Exactly. I'm fun and adventurous right?"_ Peyton asks. "_Right?!" _

"Right _except minus the dark music and drawings"_

"You're agreeing with her? Unbelievable!" Peyton hears the doorbell and stomps to the door to open it.

"_Honey, your taste in music doesn't necessarily scream rainbow!"_

Lucas shouts.

**Peyton opens the door and sees her best friend and ex-boyfriend. **

"That's one ugly face you're making P. Sawyer" Brooke said, while holding a basket full of wine and champagne.

"_Julian"_ Peyton muffles under her breath.

"_Peyton"_ Julian acknowledges back, feeling absolutely awkward.

"Are you seriously still pissed after all these years? You were the one who stole Lucas away from me first!" Brooke stated.

"What the hell are you mumbling about Brooke? I could careless if you had sex with Julian in front of me. _I don't love him. And I did not steal Lucas away from you. He liked me first until _you desperately swoop in and tried to make your move because you were jealous," Peyton said with small giggles in between sentences.

"_Here we go"_ Lucas and Julian blow out a sigh.

**While the girls were bickering about who had Lucas first, Oliver walks by the kitchen and witnesses new bottles of liquor lying around. He walks in to grab one. **

"Excuse me, Mr. Stealer, what do you think you're doing?" Brooke stops the argument with Peyton, and lays her eyes on Oliver.

"Getting another drink" Oliver stated demandingly.

"Didn't you have enough? By the intense smell coming from your breath, I believe you had enough drinks to hold over for a year" Brooke stated with her hands resting on her hips.

"Let me tell you honey, _you can never have enough drinks_" Oliver smiles, handed Brooke a cup, on the rocks.

"You're my kind of guy" Brooke smirks as she turns to Peyton and drenched her with alcohol.

"What the hell was that?" Peyton looks down at her destroyed blouse.

"That was calling me desperate and jealous" Brooke puts the cup down and walks out of the kitchen.

"Brooke, why the hell did you just do that to Peyton?" Julian runs after his girlfriend, feeling a little irritated.

"I should ask you the same thing but wait, I forgot, you didn't do anything" Brooke said, her voice has gotten raspier if that's possible.

"What exactly are you saying? Are you implying that because I didn't immaturely drenched Peyton with alcohol, I'm still in love with her? Because you know what? You just single handedly showed me that you still like Lucas because if you didn't have feelings for him, that whole _cup in the face thing with Peyton_, wouldn't have happened" Julian said, pissed, walking towards the door.

**Brooke remained silent and watches Julian disappears while Lucas was in a corner, eavesdropping the whole thing. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about this, about Brooke, about everything.** **Meanwhile Clay sees that Oliver was still in the kitchen, so he takes this opportunity to talk to Haley. **

"How's your throat?" Clay pulls a chair up and sits next to Haley.

"Its fine" Haley gulps, as she feels the remaining vodka in her mouth, scratching against her esophagus.

"You sure? Because I can just pour this honey earl grey tea down the drain" Clay pulls out a cup of steaming hot tea, out of nowhere.

"No! ---I mean I can use a hot cup of tea since I am kind of feeling a bit of a cold coming" Haley quickly grabs the cup out of Clay's hands.

Clay couldn't help but smiled adoringly. Giving tea to Haley is like giving a kid some candy. She loves tea ever since he could remember.

**While Clay admiringly watches Haley drinks her tea, Oliver who was observing from behind the door, was pissed to see what was going on. Although he was buzzed, it could take a blind fool to see that Clay was absolutely smitten by Haley. Haley didn't have to say a word and you couldn't wipe that smile off of Clay's face – just being around her was enough. **

"Baby, let's go!" Oliver aggressively grabs Haley's arm, and yank her up.

"Where are we going?" Haley questions, confusingly.

"Give me that cup!" Oliver grabs the tea and throws it across the room.

"Hey! She was still drinking that" Clay calls out, loudly.

"It's fine, Clay, I was almost done anyway" Haley stutters, putting her hand on Clay's chest, indicating to him to back up.

"Babe, let's go!" Oliver said once more, his blood shot eyes look directly at his girlfriend, entailing to her that he's pissed.

**Clay, glaringly watches Haley disappear into the night. **

_So where was I? Oliver. I don't know what Haley sees in him. She was happy when she first meant him and I was no doubt, thrilled to see her happy but then that happiness? It was slowly peeled away every time I saw her. And today, it was evident; it confirmed everything I felt when I first met Oliver. Her face, her eyes, the way she talked, and the way she acted. She didn't want to leave with him. And if you were to ask how I felt about it? Obviously, I wanted her to stay. I wanted her to stay so bad. I'll do anything to make her stay – just to watch her finish that cup of tea – is all I ask. I miss the joy I see in her face when the fresh smell of tea hits her nose and she does that cute cringe. I want her back…as a friend anyway. _**God I miss her. **


	2. BEAUTIFUL DISASTER

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to say thank you to _Pam211_ for the review! Didn't think I'll get a review so thank you for being my first! YAY! Here's the second chapter – this chapter is more of a background to see where everything is going. It's a bit slow but again to see how each character is developed. I promise the next chapter will pick up speed! It's a pretty long chapter, with a lot of Naley so brace yourself! If you read, please reviews – any thoughts and ideas, shoot them my way; love to hear what you have to say! _Thank you_ – H.

**Disclaimer:** All OTH characters belong to the creator of the Mark Schwahn, and the lyrics & title belong to Jon McLaughlin.

_*******_

"Clay, hey man, what are you doing in the bathroom? We gotta go!" Lucas knocks, as he put his ears against the door to see if he can hear what Clay was doing in there.

"Hold up" Clay sprays a few shots of cologne on his neck, and rubs the remaining lingering cologne on his hands on his cashmere sweater. He opens the door and there stood Lucas.

Lucas takes a whiff of Clay's cologne and choked. "What is that smell?"

"…I don't know exactly, let me check" Clay goes back into the bathroom and reaches for the bottle. "It's flowers." He grins widely.

Lucas grabs the bottle out of Clay's hands and reads. "_Country Garden Potpourri._" He bursts into laughter's.

"_What's so funny?"_

"_Eliminate strong, persistent odors_ - totally has you written all over it!" Lucas giggles as he gave the bottle back to Clay.

Clay takes a look at the bottle and grunts. "What the hell is this air freshener doing in the bathroom?"

***

Peyton sees the boys coming from across the street, so she wave to the waiter to make an order.

"What took you guys so long?" Peyton said as she grabs more chairs to the table.

"Ask air freshener official sponsor guy over here" Lucas chuckles, pointing to Clay while taking a seat next to his girlfriend.

"_What is that smell?_" Peyton sniffs.

Clay rolls his eyes. "It doesn't smell that bad…right?"

"Smells like something for the bathroom" Peyton mumbles under her breath.

"Who makes air fresheners that look like cologne bottles, these days?" Clay slouches down on his chair.

"Don't worry man, Haley has allergies in the morning, she's not going to smell a thing" Lucas said, patting Clay on the shoulder.

"Wait…Hales coming?" Clay sits up, excited.

"I don't know, I'm just saying" Lucas continues to laugh. "Where the hell is Nate?"

***

_She loves her mama's lemonade,_

_Hates the sound that goodbyes make._

_She prays one day she'll find someone to need her._

_She swears that there's no difference,_

_Between the lies and compliments._

_It's all the same if everybody leaves her._

Nathan parks his Range Rover one block away from the café. As he locks his car, he sees someone of a familiar face walking towards his direction. It was _Miranda Stone_ – Haley's music exec who he met briefly at Haley's first and second debut album party.

"Wouldn't guess you used the meter" Miranda walks up to Nathan while hugging a binder full of documents.

"Trying to live my life as normal as possible" He smiles, seeing her stuff with documents, he couldn't help but ask. "Where are you heading off to early this morning?"

"It's a good thing you asked since all these documents has something to do with your friend" Miranda's voice grows annoyed.

"_I'm guessing you're referring to Haley?_" Nathan asks.

"Yes! Is there another Haley James – have you seen her lately?" Miranda asks, frustrated.

"Have I ---uh yes, but we're not exactly friends. I mean we share the same group of friends but we're not ---I don't talk to her _or _really like her much" Nathan said as a matter of fact.

"Well this is easy. I don't like her that much right now either so if you happen to see her, tell her, she owns me a third album!" Miranda walks to her car, as coincidentally it was parked on the same block as Nathan's.

"Wait, when was the last time you saw her?" Nathan said, out of curiosity.

"The last time I saw her was when she was stumbling out of her second album release party, drunk with what's-his-face" Miranda opens her car door and drops her binder in the front seat.

"The what's-his-face is _Oliver_" Nathan corrects. "Wow that long ago huh?"

"Yes, it has been two years since her last album. I haven't heard from her since then. Well, I get a couple of calls from time to time saying that she's writing but every time I try to call her back to get her into the studio, she tells me she has nothing."

Nathan's eyes widen after hearing what Miranda said. He's practically speechless. "I don't really know what to say except the littlest I do know is that music is her life. She'll die for music."

"At this rate, she'll definitely die from unemployment if she doesn't hits the studio soon because the label is getting really impatient. As much as I hate her right now, please talk to her, I don't want to see such a talented star go to waste" Miranda said, considerately.

"Well, I'll definitely tell her I saw you but I don't think it's my place to say anything. We don't really like each other" Nathan breaks out a half smile.

"Hmm, I don't really think you hate her as much as you claim you do because you wouldn't be standing here, spending the last half an hour asking questions about her" Miranda teases.

Nathan's eyes grew bigger. He couldn't believe it was already half an hour, god he's late to breakfast with his friends, he thought. "Trust me, I hate her but fortunately for her, there are a couple of people I know who care for her so I'll definitely pass that information along to them."

"Whatever you say" Miranda didn't believe it nor care anyway. She hops into her car and drove off.

***

Nathan walks into the café and sees that his friends are still eating. And it looks as though they didn't really worried about him or notice that he was late.

"Nate, what took you so long?" Clay looks up and pulls out a chair for Nathan.

"I just saw…" Before Nathan could speak any further, Haley and Oliver walks into the café. After Nathan paused, Clay looks up to see why Nathan stopped talking; he smiled when he saw Haley but not so much when he saw that Oliver was behind her.

"Hales!" Brooke calls out, motioning Haley over to sit next to her.

"Hi guys" Haley said, joyfully than usual.

As Haley pulls out a chair to sit down next to Brooke, Brooke couldn't help but smell her. "Um, Booze Girl, have you been drinking?" Brooke sniffs.

"Maybe" Haley chuckles, breathing into Brooke's face.

"Maybe?" Brooke coughs, fanning Haley's liquor breath away. "You practically use booze as a mouth wash."

Sitting across the table, Clay and Nathan couldn't help but pay special attention to how Haley was acting. This wasn't her, they thought. Her hair was disheveled; her eyes were red. She didn't change her clothes. _She didn't care. _And that's not Haley; she's never careless.

Clay clears his throat. "So, uh, Nate…who did you saw?"

Nathan shakes himself off from gazing at Haley. "_Umm_, you know, it's not really important." He didn't understand why he didn't say anything. To simply put, it was impulse, he thought. He sees Brooke holding onto Haley, leading her towards the bathroom, obviously, Haley was about to do some major vomiting.

"I'm going to get myself some coffee" Nathan's eyes still fixated at the bathroom where Haley is still doing her business. "You want anything?"

"Nah, I drown myself with a lot of caffeine this morning" Clay answers, softly.

***

_And every magazine tells her she's not good enough,_

_The pictures that she's seen make her cry._

_And she would change everything, everything just ask her._

_Caught in the in-between, a beautiful disaster,_

_And she just needs someone to take her home._

Nathan asks the waitress behind the counter to get a large cup of coffee, while still paying attention to the bathroom where Brooke was standing outside waiting for Haley. He sees that the noises that came out of the bathroom just made Brooke winced. Brooke senses that someone was looking at her direction so she turns around, and Nathan quickly broke off the gaze and nonchalantly turns back to the counter, sitting on the stool waiting for his coffee.

"Brooke, you know you can use the men's bathroom. We're never in there. We go in and we come right out, not like you gals" Nathan tries to start conversation, while still waiting for his coffee.

"I don't need to use the bathroom; I'm waiting for Booze Girl to come out so I can be her walker before she stumbles out, falling flat on her face, embarrassing us all or well me" Brooke said, a matter of factly, with her arms folded.

"Booze Girl?" Nathan asks, knowing exactly who it was, yet seem careless.

"Haley" Brooke whispers, as if it was a secret.

"Why are you whispering?" Nathan whispers back.

"Large coffee" The waitress yells out.

"Right here" Nathan's hand raised.

"I'm whispering because of Clay" Brooke points at Clay, not being obvious at all.

"He's not blind you know. Haley is not exactly America's Sweetheart right now" Nathan said, pouring little packets of brown sugar into his coffee.

Haley finally opens the door, walking out wearily. She hangs her arms over Brooke's shoulder while Brooke has her arm around Haley's waist yet somehow, Haley felt heavier than ever, so Brooke loses her balance.

"Little help here," Brooke murmurs, signaling Nathan to come over.

"Oh no no no, she's going to puke all over me" Nathan shakes his head while chuckling.

"By the awful smell coming out of that bathroom, I think she got everything out of her system. Now get over here, basketball boy, before I fall down on my face in these 4 inches stilettos!" Brooke demands, stomping her feet.

Nathan breathes out a sigh and goes over nonetheless. Nathan puts his arm over Haley's tiny waist, surprisingly find that she's neither has complained, yelled or starts an argument with him, well because she's incompletely unaware that he was here helping her. She was knocked out. Brooke leads Haley to the other side of the room and Nathan finds that puzzling.

"Where are you going? Our table is over on the other side" Nathan eyes the other direction.

"_Uh, _we're not going to bring her over there, dumb-dumb boy. Have you looked at her? She's going to draw major attention especially since, _oh look_, the paparazzi are outside" Brooke said seriously.

"Stop with the nicknames or else tomorrow morning, you'll find yourself with a newspaper headline reading _'Fashion Designer befriends Boozie,'_ she's your friend, not mine" Nathan shot her a look and they came to an agreement and puts Haley down on the other side of the room while Brooke plans to exit.

"Where do you think you're going? You are not leaving me here with _her"_ Nathan said.

"Whine much? _Whiner_" Brooke shot him a look. Nathan shot her a back a look, one more time and he's out.

"God, sorry, sensitive boy – last one, I promise. I'm going to get her some coffee, and distract the paparazzi and letting the others know. Just stay there until I give you the nod," Brooke said.

"Her boyfriend is over there. Why are we going through all this trouble? When we could just hand her over to Oliver" Nathan said, a bit agitated.

"Because giving _Booze Girl_ to _alcoholic what's-his-face_ is not exactly smart. You're an NBA player, don't you know what defense means?" Brooke said with her hands on hips.

"Do you not want help? Because I don't need to do this – this isn't exactly the attention I need for my career" Nathan said, standing up, getting ready to bolt.

"Well, I don't think there's a big difference between helping drunk girl and having four whores all over you on _Hollywood's Superficial_" Brooke said, trying not to giggle.

"Those were Lakers Girls – okay besides the point you better go get this boozie some coffee and wake her ass up because I swear to god---" Nathan said, proudly.

Brooke bolts towards the counter before letting Nathan finish his rant.

***

Nathan takes a look at Haley and rolls his eyes. She was lying there like a dead person. She looks absolutely awful yet somehow she still has innocence splattering over her face. He couldn't help but stare. He finally shakes off that gaze, seeing that Brooke was coming over with a cup of coffee.

"Here's the coffee. I'm going to fight off the paparazzi" Brooke hands the cup of steaming coffee over to Nathan.

"What-what do you want me to do with this? _With her_" Nathan looks puzzled.

"Boy, you do hate her, don't you? Help her up, and pour the coffee into her mouth, c'mon let's see some assist" Brooke said, cheerily.

"Stop with the basketball references or else she's not the only girl who's going to have a burned esophagus" Nathan rolls his eyes.

***

Brooke taps Lucas to help her.

"Brooke" Lucas said, surprised. "When did you come in?"

"I need you to help me with something" Brooke whispers, telling him everything. Lucas agrees.

When Brooke turns around with Lucas behind her, there stood Peyton in her face.

"Boy does someone needs a breath mint" Brooke muffles under her breath.

"_Hm, funny_. Seeing as you're trying to steal away my boyfriend, someone needs _Self Help for Dummies_" Peyton smiles widely with satisfaction and then whispers playfully, which annoys the hell out of Brooke. "You can _borrow him_."

Brooke was about to retaliate but stopped when Lucas nudge her. "The paps and Haley."

Brooke angrily grabs Lucas and loops her arms with him and walks away smiling, knowing Peyton was watching.

***

_She's giving boys what they want, tries to act so nonchalant,_

_Afraid they'll see that she's lost her direction._

_She never stays the same for long,_

_Assuming that she'll get it wrong._

_Perfect only in her imperfections._

_She's not a drama queen,_

_She doesn't want to feel this way, only seventeen, but tired_

Haley finally regains her conscious and slowly opens her eyes. She jerks back seeing Nathan right next to her.

"Where's my boyfriend? And why exactly are you here next to me ---" Haley rubs her eyes.

"He's over there, knocked out. And why I am even here next to you is beyond me" Nathan replies certainly.

"I don't need you here; you can go back to what you were doing" Haley said, massaging her head, trying to get that awful headache away.

"Is that your way of saying thank you after I saved you from being a walking zombie" Nathan said, with his arms folded.

"I'm not some damsel in distress and I certainly don't need anyone to save me especially if that person was you" Haley rolls her eyes, scooting an inch or two away from Nathan.

"_Funny_, I guess you wouldn't mind, going outside looking like some wretch from a period movie while the paps are outside" Nathan snickers.

Haley gulps. The paparazzi are here, she thought. She begins to sweat. Nathan sees Haley shaking.

"Huh, I guess you still care for your image and music after all" Nathan brings up a point.

Haley looks at him, confused. "Is this your way of saying you care for me? Because I'm not following and I will find that absolutely disturbing"

Nathan burst out laughing. "Me? Care for you? I would lose the NBA finals if I ever care for you."

"Glad to know we are on the same page" Haley said as a matter of factly.

"But I must say, can you give me _Miranda Stone's _number? Because I saw her today and she was absolutely delicious" Nathan smiles, waiting for Haley's reaction.

Haley made the connection. "Did she say anything?"

Nathan smirks. "The question is- what did she not says? So how's the third album coming along?"

"None of your business" Haley huffs as she stands up, about to walk away. She is not going to sit here and have this conversation.

"I don't think it's a wise move to walk over there to your precious boyfriend. The paps are still outside" Nathan advises her. "You know if someone were to ask me if one day I see _Haley James_ drunk in a café, with a tumbling career, I wouldn't believe it. I hate to admit it but it's true. _This isn't you_."

Haley finds the last part, absolutely ridiculous. "So who am I? Oh wait, we're not friends, we were never friends and for you to sit here and preach like you know me, it's absolutely revolting."

"Good, let's see you put that into a song. But oh wait! You're stubborn, in denial and scared and absolutely stupid to sit and watch your music go down the drain," Nathan said sternly.

"_Shut up. You know nothing about me!_" Haley tries to control her voice before it grows any louder.

"Wow - did you just a hit a note? It's been awhile but it looks like you still got it" Nathan stated.

Haley remains quiet as tiny drops of tears comes rolling down her face. She turns the other direction, so that Nathan couldn't see her cry.

"I've been told crying is the first step to solving problems" Nathan calmly says. He feels uneasy, seeing Haley like that. This was the longest they ever talked and the most intense one at that. "I have been to two of your album release parties, and to be honest with you as much as I don't want to be there because I absolutely hate you and I hate to admit it, I have never seen anyone light up as much as you do when you sing. Your voice it's a gift. It'll be a waste if you didn't use it."

Nathan hands her his handkerchief, and she slowly extends her hand to reach it while still keeping her face in the other direction.

"Off the record, I didn't want you at my album release parties anyway- stealing all my thunder." Haley said softly, wiping her tears away.

Nathan smiles amusingly while Haley secretly smiles back, still facing the other direction.

_She would change everything for happy ever after._

_Caught in the in between, a beautiful disaster,_

_But she just needs someone to take her home._


	3. SHOW ME WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR

**Author's Note: **_Thank you __**Pam211**__ for your review; I hope you enjoy this chapter, as there is a lot of CNH going on! :) __**Drewbieee**_**, **wow, my story is awesome? You're absolutely awesome for saying that! Thank you, I hope you continue to read. As for any new readers, please review and let me know what you think. Highly appreciate it!

**Disclaimer: **All OTH characters belong to the creator of the show, Mark Schwahn, and the lyrics & title belong to Carolina Liar.

***

_Wait, I'm wrong _

_Should have done better than this _

_Please, I'll be strong I'm finding it hard to resist _

_So show me what I'm looking for_

"Well…isn't this a surprise…" Miranda looks up and sees Haley slowly creeping into her office.

"I was in the neighborhood…" Haley shyly replies. Miranda gestures her to sit down.

"_So…"_

"So! What can I do for you?" Miranda asks, while shuffling through papers.

"I don't know, you tell me" Haley tightly clasped her hands together.

Miranda clears her throat. "You owe me a third album which means a lot of writing and recording, press conference, red carpet events and a apology – among other things."

Haley overwhelmingly gulps. "I can tell you off the bat that I have no songs written…like none at all."

"This leads me to the next question, what the hell have you been doing? You got a voice that's worth a million bucks. People love you and you're out drunk, looking like _that_." Miranda said sternly as she stands up and walks to the foot of the table and looks Haley dead in the eye. "You know you're lucky that you have friends who shield away your pathetic behavior from the public and yet you got nothing to show to them. Now what do you have to say?"

"I'm sorry" Haley mumbles, looking away. She couldn't keep up with the eye contact.

"No" Miranda refuses the answer. "How about I'm sorry, you'll write songs and record them? How about I'm sorry, you'll release a public apology to all your fans stating where you've been lately? I don't want to hear I'm sorry, I want to see you do it."

Haley nods weakly.

"And you're not to see that boyfriend of yours for the next few weeks!" Miranda demands and before she could grab the phone and start dialing, Haley interrupts.

"That's not going to happen" Haley admits, with her eyes widely open.

"Sweetie, he's not worth your career. I can tell you right now, he's not the one for you" Miranda grabs the phone and starts dialing.

***

_Save me, I'm lost _

_Oh lord, I've been waiting for you _

_I'll pay any cost _

_Save me from being confused _

_Show me what I'm looking for _

_Show me what I'm looking for…oh lord _

The secretary eyes Clay from outside his office and mouths to him that someone is on the phone for him. Clay gives her the thumbs up as he reaches for the phone.

"Clay Evans speaking" He twirls the phone cords around his index finger while his legs firmly rested on his desk.

"Hi Clay. This is Will from Golden State Warriors - we were wondering when will be the best time to meet Nathan Scott to talk about the possibility of him signing with us?" The man on the other phone line said.

Clay quickly straighten up, absolutely confused. "Wait, what? Nathan Scott is still with the Charlotte Bobcats."

"Haven't you heard?"

"Heard about what?" Clay asks, absolutely furious.

"The Bobcats dropped him this morning."

***

"Miranda, Miranda, baby, drop the phone" Oliver walks in with a devilish smile.

"Oliver, what are you, um, doing here?" A surprise Haley, nervously, asks.

"Excuse me, but I'm having a private meeting with my singer here. Please, wait outside" Miranda points to the door.

Though Miranda, politely ask him to leave, Oliver continues to wander around. He aggressively but playfully taps at Haley's nose. "Shame on you, why didn't you tell me you was going to be here? I thought you were missing."

"Thanks for your concern, now you know she's safe, can you please wait outside" Miranda directs Oliver to the door.

"Not so fast-not so fast" Oliver purrs. "What's in a hurry? I want to help launch my baby's career back."

"That's very kind of you but we don't need your help. We do need, however for you to wait outside" Miranda kindly but irritably repeats herself.

"I am not going anywhere. Is that right, baby?" Oliver heats up, staring at Haley.

"I'm calling security" Miranda reaches for the phone as Oliver runs to her and grabs the phone out of her hand and throws it across the room.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to---I was scared that Haley was gone---" Olive shakes, with tears streaming down his face.

Haley comes and holds him from behind. "…It's okay everything's fine now…"

Miranda looks at Oliver, frighten. Something is clearly wrong, she thought.

***

Nathan storms into Clay's office, outraged. "What is this, I hear about being dropped from the Charlotte Bobcats?"

"I just found out this morning Nate. I'm working on it" Clay said as he gestures Nathan to calm down.

"You just found out this morning? What kind of answer is that? You don't just find out right now, you're supposed to already know way beforehand when things like this happen. I know you're all crushed out on Haley but dude, she doesn't like you so get over it" Nathan said with his forehead cringe.

"Don't make this about Haley! But since we're on the subject of girls, what about you and your quote on quote _bitches?_ Having two girls baring their midriff wrapped around in your arms when you're suppose to be at practice doesn't necessarily scream team spirit" Clay angrily fires back.

Nathan chuckles, irritably. "Funny, you say that, Clay! Because I hired you to be my sports agent, not some tabloid agent keeping tabs on whom I was with."

"If you haven't look over your manual, I recommend you do so because there is more depth to sports agent than the title itself. Now would you excuse me, I have a meeting I have to go to, to explain why my client was at a strip club after hours when he was suppose to be at home, getting some sleep to prepare for the play-offs."

"Wait, what? What strip club? I wasn't at no strip club," Nathan corrects.

Clay hands him the newspaper with today's date.

"The Bobcats have something to lose. Nathan Scott, the famous point guard for the Charlotte Bobcats, was seen stumbling out of a strip club in tow with four girls in nothing much to wear, having fun and looks to be drunk. Now, the question leads, will the Charlotte Bobcats have a shot in the championship? Because at the looks of Nathan Scott, play-offs are a week away and it isn't looking too well to begin with," Nathan read the paper and blows out a sigh.

So, it's true, Clay thought because if it weren't, Nathan would've retaliated by now.

"Thanks for making my job so much easier" Clay grabs the paper out of Nathan's hand and walks out of his office.

***

Brooke helps set up the dining table as the doorbell suddenly rings. She quickly drops the plates and utensils and hurries to the door. She opens the door and frowns.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asks in her signature raspy voice.

"I invited them" Julian comes from behind.

"Lucas may come in, you may not" Brooke adds, blocking the side where Peyton was standing.

"You still like Lucas, don't you?" Peyton smirks.

"And you" Brooke looks at Julian. "Obviously still like Peyton, don't you?"

"God, could you guys drop this? I'm with you, Brooke" Julian said sincerely. "And Peyton, she just got engaged to Lucas."

Brooke's eyes widen with shock, and abruptly she felt sadness rush through her. She then finds the courage to say, "well, I guess congrats."

Julian watch Brooke walks away, and in his heart, he felt it begin to break.

***

Clay politely directs the Charlotte Bobcats representatives to the door and breathes out a sigh. The meeting absolutely drained him. Well, at least its getting him ready for the long week because it's going to be a long battle unless Nathan wants to sign with the Golden State Warriors who interestingly enough wants to sign him considering the news are spreading like wide fire. Clay gathers up his belongings, closed the conference room and heads for his car. He puts everything in the trunk and closes it then when he looks up, he sees Miranda coming out of the building right next to his.

"Miranda" Clay calls out.

Miranda looks up and tries to smile. "Clay, is it?"

"Yeah, Haley's friend. I met you at her album release parties. Two of them in fact." Clay proudly said.

"Well, I hope you enjoy them because there won't be another one for a long, long time. Actually at this rate, I don't think there's going to be any album release parties at all."

"I beg your pardon" Clay frustrated at the thought.

"Oh I guess your friend didn't tell you" Miranda gulps, finding herself in an awkward situation.

"Tell me what?" Clay asks, getting frustrated some more.

"Nathan. I think that's his name. He plays in the NBA – I met him briefly the other day and we talked about Haley…"

"Yeah?"

Miranda tries not to make eye contact. "Well, this is _uh _awkward. Ummm, Haley is going to be dropped from her label if she doesn't record her third album."

"I don't understand. Artists take years to work on their album."

Miranda looks at Clay and added. "Your right but Haley is not among those artists. Well, not _this Haley _anyway. She hasn't done anything since her last album. I have received nothing. If she was working on her album regardless if the label approve her songs or not, they will still keep her because why? She's working toward an album but as we're speaking right now, she's working towards nothing…"

Clay blinks a few times and tries to take in everything. "I don't know what to say. This isn't like Haley. Music is practically her life. She lives and breathes it. I'm just…I don't know…."

Miranda smiles and pats him on the shoulder. "Well, unfortunately, her music is going to be on pause right now, for how long? Well I don't know; it's up to her. _Try to find her; _she's not completely lost. I do know that it should be the _right person who should find her, to get through her._ Right now it seems like it's either up to you or Nathan."

Clay looks up, caught off guard. "_What?" _

"Well certainly it's not that Oliver guy. "

"No – what was the last part you said?"

"You and Nathan. It's up to you guys to find her. Well even though your friend claims that he hates her, I could tell there was some part of him that wants to help her. Why else would he spend half hour talking to me about her?"

Clay tries to force a smile but failed.

"Well" Miranda looks at her watch and exhale. "I'm sure you and Nathan have a lot to talk about. I should go; it's getting dark."

Clay snaps out of it. "_Right. I should go to._" He watches as Miranda walks away. What did she mean; does Nathan like Haley? He thought. Suddenly, this dark shadow came over him.

***

_Don't let go_

_I've wanted this far too long_

_Mistakes become regrets_

_I've learned to love abuse_

_Please show me what I'm looking for_

If there were one word to describe this whole day, it would be _awkwardness_. The doorbell rings, and Lucas bolt quickly to the door to open it. _Thank god, the bell rings, can't take anymore of this tension in that room, he thought. _Well, Lucas was wrong, the door he's about to open is going to add more tension to the already filled tensed room.

"Thank god, you're here" Lucas grabs Nathan inside.

"Well, I guess I'm happy to see you too" Nathan looks at his brother confused.

"No you don't understand. Brooke and Peyton are at each other throats again."

"What do you want me to say? Poor Lucas, he has two girls fighting for him. Give me a break, you know you enjoy it."

Lucas gets serious. "You really don't think Brooke still likes me, do you?"

Nathan stifled a laugh. "Do you really need me to give you an answer?"

"What do you think?"

"Four words; I feel bad for Julian."

Lucas gulps, as he hangs on to what Nathan said. Suddenly the thought was interrupted with a doorbell. Nathan goes for the door; he opens it and sees Clay standing there.

"_Hey"_ They both mustered.

Clay tries to keep calm. "What's up with him?" He refers to Lucas.

"Brooke and Peyton" Nathan said.

"Two girls for one guy huh? I say there's a problem." Clay looks at Nathan to see if there's going to any reaction to what he just said.

Nathan exhales. "It's not just a problem; it's a big problem, especially since the two girls are best friends."

"What can he do?" Clay wonders, still looking at Nathan.

"There is nothing else left but to choose" Nathan says and looks at his brother, gripping on his shoulders.

"I have to get inside…to Peyton…" Lucas said with his head down.

"Was that a choice I heard?" Nathan calls after.

"Why there must be a choice?" Clay asks, as Nathan turns around, a bit confused.

"Because life throws you choices" Nathan says. "And the hardest part is, we have to choose, even if the choice may hurt you or the other person."

"So was it your choice to not tell me about Haley?"

Nathan looks confused. "What about Haley?"

"I saw Miranda today…" Clay briefly said; Nathan's expression changes.

"I was going to tell you…"

"But you didn't. Why didn't you?" Clay cuts Nathan off.

"Because I didn't think it was my place. It's not my business going around blabbing about her business."

"But you knew how important she was to me. I could've helped her," Clay said, as the intensity intensify between them.

"Really? So what have you done so far, Clay? Watching her get drunk with her lunatic boyfriend and sitting there whining about it? Oh right, you did that already!"

Clay couldn't help but bust out laughing. Nathan looks at him, weird.

"You are going to laugh when you hear this, I'm getting this weirdest feeling that _uh_ you like Haley" Clay continues to laugh. "But the thing is, you _hate_ her but it keeps replaying in my mind, that you like her. _Funny isn't it?_"

Nathan remains silent; Clay stops laughing.

"You're not laughing" Clay breathes out a sigh.

"I don't like her" Nathan replies.

"But you weren't laughing"

"I _just_ don't think I hate her anymore" Nathan answers, walking away.

"You can't _just wake up one day and not hate someone anymore_." Clay angrily said.

"Why not? Lucas wakes up one day, finding two girls liking him. Why can't I?"

"What are you saying? That I'm not the only one who likes Haley?" Clay asks aggressively.

"Well, obviously, there's Oliver."

"I don't care about Oliver. Who do you like?" Clay pushes.

Nathan answers, seriously. "Right now your main concern is to make Charlotte Bobcats likes me because I'm playing for them this season."

"Why are you dodging the question? You like her don't you?"

"That's in your head. I distinctly said, I don't hate her anymore. You should invest for some hearing aid."

"But In Nathan's land that usually means you _like_ her but you just don't want to come right out and say it."

"You can interpret however you want to interpret it" Nathan walks away.

"Why are you walking away?" Clay grabs Nathan's arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Nathan looks at Clay's hands on his arm.

"What are you going to do?"

"You should start doing your job as my agent and stop worrying about my personal life" Nathan aggressively shakes Clay's hands off his arm.

"Well, I didn't know you had a personal life considering you were at a strip club the other day. I didn't know you take love so seriously. Why the change, Nate? Haley changed ya?" Clay annoyingly said.

"Well, since someone was lacking on his personal life, I thought I could be the leading example" Nathan said sarcastically with a big smile.

Clay and Nathan bickers but what they didn't notice was the door was unlocked. Haley walks in and sees the two bickering. She couldn't make out what they were really discussing about but she knows it is something about her.

"You told him?" Haley interrupts, looking at Nathan.

"Haley" Nathan looks surprised. "I didn't say anything."

By the boys' expression, Haley was outraged, still looking at Nathan. "I can't believe you. I thought that I shouldn't hate you anymore but I guess that's my mistake."

Haley storms out of Brooke's mansion.

"Haley!" Nathan and Clay calls after.

Brooke, Julian, Lucas and Peyton rush out to see what the fuss was about.

"What happened?" they questioned.

"I have to go after her," Nathan said, nervously.

"Who?" Brooke asks, having not a clue.

"Haley"

"Haley was here?" Brooke asks naively. "Wait, shouldn't Clay go after her? _You know let him have his moments with her_."

Clay and Nathan look at each other and look away.

_Awkward._

"What's the matter guys? It's not like you both like her," Brooke laughs. "I mean Nathan hates Haley. I mean really hate her."

***

_Save me, I'm lost_

_Oh Lord I've been waiting for you_

_I'll pay any cost_

_Save me from being confused_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Oh Lord_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Show me what I'm looking for_


	4. SAY IT, SAY YOU LOVE ME

**Author's Note:** Thank you to **Drewbieee **for your awesome awesome review! You have no idea what it means to me to get your feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter; thank you! **New readers**: It'll be lovely if everyone reviews to let me know how I'm doing! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** All OTH characters belong to the creator of the show, Mark Schwahn.

***

_{FLASHBACK}_

"_What is the matter guys? It's not like you both like her," Brooke laughs. "I mean Nathan hates Haley. I mean really hate her."_

_{END FLASHBACK}_

After witnessing Haley stormed out of Brooke's house last night, Clay couldn't sleep. All he kept replaying in his head was what Brooke said last. He's confused, not knowing what to think. Does Nathan like Haley? If so, what will he do? Nathan is his best friend but Clay have love Haley his whole life. He turns to the left side of his bed, rubs his eyes and takes a glance at his alarm clock. It was six o'clock in the morning. He yawns and pulls the blankets up to his head. It took him five seconds later to realize he will not sleep. He gets up, tumbling to the bathroom.

***

"Can you believe Nathan likes Haley?" Brooke's jaw still rests on the floor.

"Nate doesn't like her. He just doesn't hate her anymore." Julian corrects as he starts the coffee dripper.

"_Oh_ sure. You wake up one day and be like _'oh I don't hate you anymore.'_ Pssh, I have news for you, it doesn't work that way. You either hate that person or you don't. Simple as that."

"Why does everything have to be black and white? Why can't there be grey?"

Brooke looks at her boyfriend and shakes her head. "Because _grey_, my dear, is too complicated. It's like boxes on an application. You either check single or married; there isn't a third option called…" Brooke snaps her finger, trying to get her thought across.

"Undecided?" Julian finishes.

"Exactly"

"But there is an undecided option" Julian grins a big grin.

"Well…well okay, whatever, the point is, _hate_ is_ hate_, love is love. It's only one-sided" Brooke said as she puts crème into Julian's mug.

"No it's not" Julian shrugs. "Love and hate is not one-sided. It's more then one side, it's an octagon."

Brooke looks at her boyfriend and tries to hold in her laughter. "_Really?_ You're comparing love and hate with an ugly shape?"

Julian swirls the spoon in his coffee cup and takes a sip. "It's a metaphor. Anyway, my point is love and hate is messy and there will always be a grey area for it so people just have to learn and deal with it."

Brooke sighs. "How can you deal with your best friend liking your girl? I mean that's a tough one. I don't think you'll ever learn how to deal with that."

Julian's eyebrows rise. "_Interesting that you say that, Brooke_ because I'm trying to figure out that one. I know this girl who won't let go of her first love who's also her best friend by the way and last night, when she heard that he got engaged, there's this painful expression across her face that her present boyfriend witnessed. And I have to tell you, I don't think her present boyfriend can deal with it…"

Brooke's eyes widen. She knows this story. She gulps and tries her hardest to mutter something. But nothing comes up. "Julian…"

"But then I thought, if you really love this person, you'll learn to deal with it. To go along with it, even if it hurts you because as long as you're around that person, it's enough." Julian looks longingly at Brooke, and then slowly grabs his mug and walks out of the kitchen.

***

"Well, hi Nathan, you're early" Miranda puts her hands on her hips.

"Sorry to pop in like this but are you busy?"

"Well, considering your friend Haley is doing a good job, keeping me unemployed, I say no. Please have a seat" Miranda gestures Nathan to sit down. "So what can I do for you?"

"I know you had a talk with Clay yesterday…"

"I did. Boy - does both of you boys like Haley." Miranda chuckles.

Nathan scoots his chair back and shakes his head. "What, wait, no. I just don't hate her anymore that doesn't mean I like her."

Miranda taps her finger playfully on her desk calendar. She folds her hands and looks at Nathan. "Then why do you feel there is a need to explain? Obviously there is some truth to it because it bothers you this much to come all the way down here to asks for my opinion."

Nathan looks down and exhales. Then he looks up. "Look, I'm not here to explain anything. Honestly I just feel bad that I didn't tell Clay I spoke to you about Haley. I had no idea why I didn't say anything. I didn't think it was my place, considering I don't like it when people talk about my business and vice versa. I just don't understand why all of a sudden, Haley became a big deal…"

"A big deal? To who? To you?" Miranda smiles.

"No" Nathan stated sternly. "No. She's not a big deal…to me. She's causing me all this trouble. I shouldn't have talk to you and know all this crap about her. We weren't friends and we're still not friends."

"Well then…you answered your own question. So…move on."

Nathan shakes his head. "It's not that simple. She thinks I blabbed all her business to Clay. She walked in on us yesterday arguing about. –"

"About?" Miranda's eyes widen.

"Her" Nathan looks the other way. "And she probably assumed I told Clay everything but I didn't. I swear."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" Miranda tries not to chuckle and Nathan shot her a look.

"Okay. All jokes aside, you need to explain to her what you guys were arguing about. What exactly were you guys arguing about her?"

***

Clay stumbles through the kitchen, puts some water in a kettle and starts the stove. And then reaches up to open a cabinet and get an earl grey tea bag and sets it on the marble counter. He exhales and suddenly his attention starts to perk up when he hears someone at the door, knocking. _Who can that be, he thought_? He goes quickly to the door and turns the knob. His face _stunned when the door swings open._

"Hi Clayton."

Clay's mouth remains open.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?"

Clay blocks the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my old _lover_?" She smiles vindictively.

"I'm not your _anything_" Clay stutters, trying to hide is anger.

"God you sound like a broken record. Wait, are you still afraid of me telling---?"

Clay interrupts before she finishes. "No. We meant _nothing_."

"You _still _like her all this time. Wow. Dude move on already!"

"It's none of your business." Clay stated sternly as he looks away.

"Well, you made it my business, when you were the one pulling me into the bathroom" She said very distinctively.

"I _was drunk_." Clay replies shortly.

"No. No. Drunk is when you chug down a tons of beers and pass out later on but you were clearly awake and you made a logic decision to pull me into the bathroom when you saw them together." She reminds him, smiling. "That _was a pretty awesome day_. _Messed up but awesome_."

Clay gulps. "What exactly do you want?"

"_You_." She puts simply.

Clay lets out a laugh. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm not" She stares.

Seeing her stare, Clay knew she wasn't kidding. This overwhelming yet frightened feeling came over him.

***

Haley stands at the front porch of her beach house. She looks at the beautiful waves crashing towards the shore. She wishes her life is that easy, being able to go wherever the waves take you. She crosses her arms and hugs herself from the chilly breeze that suddenly sweep by her. She then takes a look at the beach one more time and turns around to slide the gliding door and witnessed Oliver drinking for the fifth time this morning.

"_Baby_, come join me" Oliver said in a raspier voice. You know the kind of voice you get when you know the person has been drinking alcohol for a while. His throat was clearly damage.

"What happen to _you_? What happen to _us?_" Haley kicks the alcohol bottles.

"We're having fun. Isn't this what's it all about?" Oliver snickers, going for another bottle in the mini-refrigerator, which by the way sits next to the couch.

Haley runs over to the grab the bottle out of his head and throws it across the room. The bottle cracks open and tiny pieces of glasses flies in every direction while you can hear the alcohol fizzing on the wooden floor.

Oliver breaks out laughing and opens the refrigerator yet again and grabs another one.

"I _can't do this anymore_. I can't put my life on hold for _you_"

"I'm not asking you too." Oliver sits up.

Haley looks down and sighs. "You don't have to. For the last two years, you got what you want, now I'm finding out what I want."

"Tell me what you want. I'll get it for you."

"Actually, you can. You can pack up and leave."

Haley walks out of living room.

***

"We can't happen." Clay walks away from her.

"Why? Because of her? You realize you're invisible right? She doesn't see you. You will always be the boy who's her friend and that's what you'll always be."

"I'm happy to be her friend." Clay honestly replies.

"You are. _So it makes you happy to see that she's making out with another guy in front of you? Hm. How heroic._"

Clay smirks. "See this is the difference between me and you. Happiness is not about pleasing yourself. It's about seeing the one you love happy and if she is, it brings me happiness, regardless if she's with me or not."

"Deep_. But let me remind you; there's no difference between you and me because if there were, you wouldn't have asked me to be with you that night._" She grins, a big grin.

***

Lucas sees Nathan comes out of a building and screams for his brother from across the street.

"Nathan!"

Nathan looks around to see where that voice was coming from, and suddenly he catches the sight of his brother and j-walked to him.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asks.

"Well, considering I saw you, I should ask you first. Where did you come from?"

Nathan bites his lip. "Um, I just talked to Miranda."

"Miranda? Miranda. Miranda. That sounds familiar. _Oh. Wait_. Isn't that Haley's --?"

Nathan nods before Lucas can finish his sentence.

"Why are you talking to her? You're not trying to switch careers are you?

Nathan burst out laughing. "_Uh, _no, I'm well aware that I can't sing but thanks."

"_So?"_

Nathan remains silent.

"It's Haley, isn't it?"

Nathan looks away. "Sort of." He replies shortly.

"So Peyton is right. You can't just stop hating a person all of a sudden."

"I don't hate her but that doesn't mean we are friends."

"So why did you went to talk to Miranda?"

"Because I wanted to know what she was telling Clay because obviously that had to do with why Clay was all riled up yesterday."

"Can you blame him? I mean he has been in love with Haley for the longest time and all of a sudden he hears that there is a possibility that his best friend likes her as well, I mean man, how can you deal with that?"

"Again, I don't like her."

Lucas looks at his brother, starting to doubt his answers.

"I don't" Nathan shrugs. "I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Lucas said nonchalantly.

"Trust me, this is the only promise I'll be bringing to my grave."

***

Clay hears the last words linger on the back of his spine and gulps, knowing that there were some truth to it. "Well, let me remind you, that – that was only one night. Don't take it literally because it doesn't mean you're important; it means that you were easy."

She grows a bit angry. She walks up to Clay and runs her fingers from his shoulder down to his back. Then her fingers make their way to his waist. He exhales; she exhales as their eyes meet. Her fingers finally meet the button on his pants and she unhooks it.

Clay backs up and pushes her away. "_Stop it_."

"You know you want me. " She twirls her long hair.

"_No, I don't. When I look at you, it just reminds me that I can't have your sister. I'm sorry, Taylor_."

***

Haley comes back into the living room, seeing piles of clothes scatters everywhere. _Oliver _she thought. She sees the suitcase on the other side of the room but it was empty. She turns around and sees Oliver standing there, holding a sharp silver knife.

"Oh my god put down that knife, Oliver."

"_No!" _

"Okay – okay – okay. What can I do for you? What do you want?"

"_I want you to say that you won't ever leave me_."

"Alright, put down that knife and we can talk, alright?"

"_No! No! No! If I put down the knife you will walk away_."

"No I won't. Please, please, please put down that knife."

"_Tell me you love me."_

Haley begins to shake.

"_Tell me you love me Haley!"_ Oliver screams.

Haley jumps with frightened. "I-I-I-I…"

"_Say it. Say it. Say you love me Haley!"_

"Please, Oliver, please, put that knife down. We have our whole lives to talk."

"_Haley, say you love me, says it!"_

"I care-e-e-e for you" Haley begins to cry.

"_You care for me?"_ Oliver cries as he bangs his fist into the wall.

A shriek comes from Haley. "Please, please stop, you're scaring me."

"_Say it. Say you love me."_

Haley keeps quiet as tears comes streaming out like a faucet running. Oliver holds up the knife with his big budging eyes and slashes a line down his chest.

Haley lets out a frightening scream as she drops to her knees.

"_Say you love me Haley_!"

Haley looks up, seeing blood drips from Oliver's chest and suddenly flashes of Clay and Nathan come to her mind. She was praying hard that either one of them could come to her rescue.


	5. STORM

**Author's Note: **YAY a new reader! Thanks **FiFiEvEr1007** for your review! Thanks **Pam211**, the plot will continue to thicken! **Drewbieee**, thank you! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Bare in mind that there's a lot going on in this chapter for all the characters because I needed to give you guys' the story's background info but in future chapters, there will definitely be more a lot more N/H/C! Happy reading! **New readers**; if you read, reviews will be loveeee! Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** All OTH characters belong to the creator of the show, Mark Schwahn except for the ones I wrote. Title and lyrics belong to Lifehouse.

***

"_Say you love me, Haley!"_ Oliver screams on top of his lungs as blood from his chest fills the wooden floor.

Haley's tears make splashes all over her hands as she tries to shield herself away from seeing the big laceration across Oliver's chest.

"_Don't you love me, Haley?"_

"Oliver, please…"

"_I do anything for you, you know that right?" _

"Of course, I know, please, Oliver, please…" Haley pleads as her voice cracks. "You're scaring me…"

"_Baby, I didn't mean to scare you. I just want to show you how much I love you."_

"I know…I know…please just give me the knife and-and-and-we'll talk. We have our whole lives to talk about anything you want."

"_No. No! No!"_ Oliver stomps his feet and slams his fist into his head. "_You don't understand, this knife – this knife is power. People listen to you. People don't betray you. People do anything for you when you have this knife. This knife protects me from pain. Don't you understand? My mom betrayed me…and slept with my ex-girlfriend. My dad found out and he committed suicide. He couldn't bare the dysfunctional that is my family. Please, please, Haley don't leave me. Everyone left me…but you can't…"_

Haley's eyes widen, as each tears skid down her cheeks and her jaw drops. She couldn't believe the confession he was making. She suddenly becomes frighten for her life.

"But-but-but, I'm not your ex-girlfriend, Oliver." Haley tries to sound calm but failed.

"_You won't but you will be. I see how Clay looks at you and down the line he'll profess his love for you and you'll go to him. You won't love me anymore." _

"No! Clay is my friend. We will never be anything but friends. _Trust me_. Please."

"_Oh is that why my ex-girlfriend left me for my mom? My fucking mom! That fucking bitch could keep her pants on with my dad but not my fucking girlfriend! What the fuck is that, Haley? You tell me. Tell me Haley!" _

"I don't know!" Haley shrieks. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry to hear that this happened to you but you have to understand what's written in the past, we can change in the future."

"_The future is nothing without the past. People always say the past is the past but in truth, it's not that easy."_

"Oliver, I know it's not going to be easy…but we'll take baby steps. You will get there. You will overcome this."

"_You're right baby. We can do this together._"

Haley nods, seeing as Oliver starts to cave in.

"_Haley we can do this. We can be together forever."_

As Oliver walks toward Haley, pointing the knife at her.

***

_{FLASHBACK}_

"_No, I don't. When I look at you, it just reminds me that I can't have your sister. I'm sorry, Taylor_."

_{FLASHBACK ENDS}_

"I'm fine with that" Taylor tries not to sound all choked up.

"No, it's not fine. I'm not fine being the one who hurts you." Clay said sincerely.

Taylor takes a step towards Clay. "You said that, happiness is not about pleasing yourself. It's about seeing the one you love happy and if it makes you happy to hurt me, I will be fine with that."

Taylor then reaches out and grabs a hold of Clay's hand as he looks deeply into her eyes.

***

"Have you guys seen Clay?" Julian pops his head into the kitchen where Peyton and Lucas are fixing breakfast.

"Now that you've mentioned it, where the hell is Clay?" Lucas said with his squinted eyes.

"Thanks Luke. You have been very helpful." Julian grins while Peyton lets out a chuckle, staring at her fiancée.

Lucas smiles. "Where's Brooke?"

"Right here." Brooke pops in and starts to sniff. "What in the world is that awful smell?"

"Breakfast" Peyton presents to Brooke in a silver platter.

"Well – it needs more work. You know how I like my eggs, Luke. Thanks" Brooke looks at Peyton and turns away from the kitchen.

Julian looks at Peyton apologetically and turns around to go after his girlfriend.

"Why do you keep on doing this?"

"Doing what?" Brooke said defensively, crossing her arms.

"_Doing this with Peyton_. What have she done to you?"

Brooke exhales. "I'm trying to wrap my head around the fact that my boyfriend is so protective with his ex-girlfriend."

"Don't turn this around me, Brooke."

"Every time I say something to her, it's not right in your eyes. What do you want me to say? Peyton, you've cooked a wonderful breakfast and then the next thing she sees me doing is puke. You want me to tell her the truth or you want me to lie to her and then show her, _quote on quote puke_ that I lied to her?" Brooke said seriously.

"Whatever you say, Brooke. You always manage to find some idiotic excuses to compensate your wrong doings."

"Idiotic excuses? Wrong doings?" Brooke's eyes flush with tears. "You still love Peyton…"

"No I don't!" Julian yells. "Every time we have an argument you start accusing me of loving Peyton."

"Because you always defend her. You always believe in her. You always listen to her. Why don't you believe in me? Why don't you listen to me? I'm tired of you going after what I'm saying when you should look at your actions because your actions mean more than my words."

"Brooke" Julian grows angry. "You know what _this is about_."

"_Don't you dare bring up Lucas_." Brooke warns.

"Admit it. You still love him."

"I don't…" Brooke looks away.

"Then look at me and tell me you love me, Brooke" Julian said faintly.

Brooke falls silent.

"We've been going out for three years and I'm trying my hardest to replace him. I know the other day I said I'd deal with it, but I can't do this anymore. I thought, maybe one day, you'll look at me the way you look at him but I come to realize that even if somewhere in your heart you still have feelings for me, there will always be this big space in your heart reserved for him. I can't keep up with this game. I forfeit."

Julian grabs his jacket and walks out. Brooke looks at her boyfriend fading into the other side of the door. Lucas stands stunned while Peyton looks at her fiancée staring at her best friend.

***

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Haley's eyes grow wider as she takes a step back.

"_We are going to be together forever, Haley_."

"No, no, no please, please" Haley cries.

"_Don't cry baby. It will be all over soon and we'll be together…"_ Oliver grabs Haley by the neck and covers her mouth.

"Please, please don't do this" Haley muffles through his hand.

"_It's going to be quick and we can be together happily ever after,"_ Oliver said with a devil smile.

Haley's hand clinches onto Oliver's forearm as tears rush down her face. "Oliver, you're hurting me."

"_Don't worry sweetheart, it'll be all over soon."_

"You said you love me Oliver."

"_I do, I love you very much._"

"Then why do you want to hurt me?"

"_I'm not. I just don't want you to leave. Everyone leaves me but you can't. You mean so much to me, don't you understand? You belong to me!"_

***

"Julian loves you. He doesn't love me." Peyton said, standing behind Brooke.

"Shut up. Shut the hell up." Brooke turns around and faces her best friend.

"Brooke!" Lucas shouts.

"It's okay Lucas." Peyton grabs a hold of his hand.

"_Oh_ what you're playing victim now? You know what? You win, my boyfriend and ex-boyfriend is yours."

Brooke walks away.

"Julian was never mine." Peyton said honestly.

"And _what? _Lucas was yours?" Brooke smirks. "Lucas was mine first. But you manage to steal him away didn't you?"

"I didn't steal him away from you!" Peyton yells.

Brooke said sarcastically. "_Oh, I wonder how he gotten away then?_"

"Brooke, please." Lucas eyes Brooke to not go any further.

"I caught you guys kissing each other on his front porch." Brooke said, as tears come down her face, shaking.

"Brooke." Lucas signals her to stop talking.

"_What? She doesn't know_. Well, let me tell you honey- Lucas was never yours. We were going to have a baby together but-but-but when I saw my best friend kissing my boyfriend, I hated this baby…so I terminate it"

Peyton's jaw drops and suddenly her knees fall weak.

"_Because of you…I killed my own baby_…you took everything away from me" Brooke lets out a heart-breaking cry.

Lucas tries to hold his tears in.

"Brooke, I'm sorry." Peyton tries to grab Brooke's hand.

"We were going to name him Jayden" Brooke's voice cracks.

Lucas walks to Brooke and grabs her into his arms and holds her tightly as she falls deeply into his chest. Peyton looks on as her engagement ring drops to the floor.

***

Clay releases his hand from Taylor's and takes a step back.

"I don't love you Taylor." He states explicitly.

"I know, you love my sister and that's fine."

"You have to understand, I will always love her."

"That's fine" Taylor said, as she steps forward.

"Stop saying that! It's not fine. It will never ever be fine. I used you on one lonely night and that's not fine."

"Well, I'll get over it."

"Well, I can't."

"I'll make you forget." Taylor grabs Clay's waist and pulls him closer but he yanks away.

"Taylor, don't. Taylor. Stop it."

"Come on Clay, we're both lonely; we're absolutely perfect for one another."

Taylor draws Clay closer as he puts his hand on her waist. She smiles. He feels guilty. Taylor gently runs her fingers through Clay's hair and then her fingers make their way down his cheeks sweeping by his lips. She draws his lip closer to hers. They hear each other breathing as they close their eyes.

"Clay, I need to talk---" Nathan drops in, seeing as the door was open and interrupts.

Clay's face becomes pale as though he saw a ghost. He aggressively pushes Taylor away. "Nate, what-what-what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-_uh_-um, sorry!" Nathan walks out.

Clay runs after his friend. "Nathan!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were-_um -_I should call next time" Nathan half smiles.

"_That was_---"

"I'm going to go." Nathan turns around to exit.

"Don't tell Haley, please."

Nathan stopped.

"Please."

After hearing what Clay has to say, Nathan walks out.

***

"_Haley we're on our way_" Oliver holds tightly onto Haley.

Haley tries to breath but her body is telling her that it wants to shut down. The smell of blood fills the room. Her vision goes blurred. She sees this faint figure coming towards her but it fades out as her blood pressure crashes.

"_Do you see it, Haley? The light is guiding us, we're almost there, we're almost happy_."

***

_how long have I_

_been in this storm_

_so overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form_

_water's getting harder to tread_

_with these waves crashing over my head_

_if I could just see you_

_everything will be alright_

_if I'd see you_

_this darkiness will turn to light_


	6. STORM PART 2

**Author's Note: **

Sending out my love to **Rice20**, **Pam211, FiFiEvEr1007, & Drewbieee**! Thank you for your awesome support for this story by reviewing. You don't know how much it means to me that you guys are taking your time out and giving me your feedback! You guys rock! Beware this is a long chapter! Enjoy. **New Readers**: If you read, reviews will be absolutely lovely!!

**Disclaimer: **All OTH characters belong to the creator of the show, Mark Schwahn except for the ones I wrote.

*******

{_FLASHBACK}_

"_Haley we're on our way_" Oliver holds tightly onto Haley.

Haley tries to breath but her body is telling her that it wants to shut down. The smell of blood fills the room. Her vision goes blurred. She sees this faint figure coming towards her but it fades out as her blood pressure crashes.

"_Do you see it, Haley? The light is guiding us, we're almost there, we're almost happy_."

_{FLASHBACK ENDS}_

Haley lies on the ground, surrounded with a pool of blood. Her eyes keep fluttering, trying to hang on but her nervous system is gradually telling her brain to shut down. Standing on Haley's front porch, Nathan looks into the living room to see if anyone was home but it was dark as he squints to see if he can make out anything. He was planning on giving up, seeing as it was obvious to him that Haley wasn't home. But he thought to himself, that he had to talk to her and clear their misunderstandings. After all, he owns her that even though they aren't friends. So he looks into the glass door again, squinting as hard as he can, he sees a faint figure lying on the floor. He doubts for a second but then he looks at the other side of the wall and sees a humanly shadow, reflected from the floor. In a heartbeat, he grabs the shovel, which was resting on the corner of the wooden banister. With tremendous force, he breaks the glass. His heart stops when he sees Haley lying on the ground, bleeding for her life.

"Oh my god, Haley!" Nathan quickly runs to her aid. He kneels down to her and put his arms around her to lift her head up and rests her head on his lap.

Haley breathes uncertainly.

"Stay with me, stay with me." Nathan gently lays her back on the ground as he went to the kitchen and grabs towels. He runs back to her and puts pressure on several wounds on her abdominal. As he's applying pressure, the blood continues to rise and soaks the towel and his hands. Nathan becomes distraught; he grabs his phone and dials 911. While still putting pressure on the lacerations, Nathan uses his other hand and lifts Haley up to face him. Frustration begins to take over and suddenly; he feels fear rush through him. He's afraid; he isn't ready to lose her.

"Haley – Haley – Haley – wake up, wake up! The ambulance is coming! Hold on" Nathan tries not to sound like he's breaking apart but clearly his attempt failed.

"_You're here_" Haley's voice sounds scratchy.

"I'm here, I'm here, and I'm not ready to let you go. We hate each other remember. How am I going to go on with my life without arguing with you everyday?"

Haley halfheartedly smiles. "Yeah, I _hate you_…"

Nathan smiles back but inside he's tearing apart. "_I hate you too so you better not leave me_. _Because you own me a fight, Haley."_

Haley closes her eyes and whispers. "_Shhh, do you hear the waves?"_

"Haley, open your eyes!" Nathan's voice breaks as he looks at his bloody hands. He grips Haley and brings her closer. Her head on his shoulders while his arms wraps around her waist as he breathes heavily.

"_I hate you for putting me through this, Haley. Stay with me, please, stay with me!" _Haley smiles and closes her eyes and rapidly Nathan couldn't feel her heartbeat.

***

_{FLASHBACK}_

"Can't believe we are going to have a baby together," Lucas whispers in Brooke's ear while clinching onto her waist.

Brooke chuckles. "Lucas, it's a boy."

Lucas looks speechless as he turns Brooke around to face him. He looks at her, the kind of look that makes you weak in the knees and smiles. "I want you to know that I'm lucky to have you and most importantly, I promise you that I'm going to be the best father that I can be."

Brooke tries to hold in her tears of happiness. "I'm lucky to have you too and I know you're going to be a great father."

"_I love you Brooke Davis." _

"_I love you too Lucas Scott."_

_{FLASHBACK ENDS}_

Brooke stands at the doorway of the nursery room she had set up for Jayden. No one knows about the room because she locks it whenever guests come over. The room was filled with baby blue colors with hand-quilted letters of her son's name on the wall. The smell of Johnson-Johnson fills the room. It tingles her spine and a few tears skid down her cheeks. Lucas approaches her from behind.

"You never told me you build a nursery" Lucas's eyes wander around the room, with a hint of sadness glimmering through.

"Well, now you know." Brooke wipes away her tears.

"It's a beautiful nursery."

Brooke sighs. "Yeah _well_ it doesn't matter now."

"It does matter. This is _our_ son." Lucas said meaningfully, grabs Brooke's hand.

"I _can't do this _right now." Brooke lets go of Lucas's hand.

Lucas seems confused. "Do what?"

"_This._ You and me. Please go. _Peyton is waiting._"

***

Clay returns, seeing Taylor in the kitchen cooking. But when she turns around, he sees Haley. She was smiling at him, telling him that dinner was ready and most importantly, he sees that engagement ring he placed on her finger, shining at him. Clay's heart becomes warm until Taylor spoke and the dream finally dies, noting to him that it was only his imagination.

"Hey, dinner will be ready in five minutes"

"Why are you doing this?" Clay asks, frustrated.

Taylor ignores the question. "I'm just cooking dinner."

"_No, _you are not _just_ cooking dinner. You need to _get out_ now!" Clay runs to Taylor and grabs the spatula out of her hand, turns off the stove and directs her out the kitchen.

"Dinner is almost done. What are you doing?" Taylor laughs, as she grabs the spatula back.

"I _don't want _dinner and most importantly, I don't_ want you here_." Clay looks at Taylor sternly.

"Why? Because Nathan walked in on us when we were about to---"

Clay interrupts and corrects her. "_No, no, nothing was going to happen with us whether he walked in or not."_

Taylor chortles. "Hmm, not the way I see it. You were scared like you've seen a ghost or something. You weren't doing anything wrong, Clay. You and Haley aren't together."

Clay breathes out and scratches his head. "Yeah but I don't want to ever live, not knowing what could've been with…Haley."

***

The paramedics finally came, and Nathan begins to panic. Two strong looking guys pick up Haley and put her on the gurney. They begin to put a lot of pressure on Haley's wounds while another gentleman tells Nathan to release his hand from Haley's.

"Please, sir, step back, we have to resuscitate her." The paramedic warns.

"Resuscitate? Is something wrong with her heart? It stopped, didn't it? Please you have to save her." Nathan grows worrisome.

"She went into cardiac arrest and she lost a lot of blood, we have to transfuse her."

Nathan nods.

"Who's her emergency contact person?"

"I don't know." Nathan grows frustrated.

"We can't transfuse her until we get a hold of that person. Is she a transplant patient?"

Nathan exhales. "No. I don't think so. I don't know."

"Well we can't transfuse her until we have that information."

Nathan grows angry. "What? No. You have to transfuse her right now. You said it that she lost a lot of blood, if you don't transfuse her, she will die!"

"Sorry sir but we have to get her medical profile to find out about her medical history before we can proceed from here."

"No, no! You will listen to me right now and transfuse her!" Nathan comes face to face with the paramedic.

"Sir, I know this is a difficult time for you but you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. Transfuse her!" Nathan shouts.

"What is your relationship to this girl?" The paramedic asks, holding a clipboard to jot down information.

Nathan clinches his fists. "This is not important right now."

"Look, she will get the transfusion, but right now, you will just need to corporate with us and tell us what we need to know. We promise you we won't let her die."

Nathan holds in his anger. "Fine."

"So what is your relationship to this girl?"

Nathan thinks to himself and finally gives an answer. "I'm her friend."

While Nathan and paramedic were talking, another paramedic comes and approaches the two. "We got her emergency contact person. _His name is Clayton Evans._"

The paramedic looks at Nathan and asks. "Do you know this gentlemen name Clayton Evans?"

"Yeah-h-h…I do…" Nathan responds shakily.

"Good, we need you to contact him. Let him know what happen and he has to be at the hospital right away."

***

Lucas comes home but he didn't want to go inside and face Peyton. He sits on the bench overlooking a beautiful view of the dock.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Brooke was going to have a baby?" Peyton stands on the little stairway.

Lucas a bit startle turns around. "I was going to but she told me that the baby was gone before ---"

"So you weren't planning on telling me about it? At all?" Peyton interrupts, beginning to feel upset.

"What do you want me to say to you, Peyton?" Lucas crosses his arm.

"How about telling me the truth."

Lucas groans. "_Well _too late for that."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Peyton gets in Lucas's face.

"You _think _this was all very easy for me? I made a mistake that costs my son's life." Lucas clinches on the wooden rail.

"I was part of that _mistake_ too Lucas. So does this mean that _we are a mistake_? Is this what you're saying?" Peyton's forehead cringes in distress.

"I don't know what to _think_." Lucas exhales.

"I was a _mistake _in your eyes, wasn't I?" Peyton goes up to her fiancée with tears in her eyes.

Lucas takes a look at her, gently wipes her tears away. Peyton holds onto her fiancée's arms and asks one more time. "_Answer me, Lucas."_

Lucas lets go of Peyton and walks away, letting her stand there without an answer.

"_Lucas" _Peyton softly cries.

"I'm going out for a walk. Don't wait up."

Peyton's tears come streaming, as she already knows the answer.

***

Nathan stands outside of the emergency room, staring at the red light, hoping it will go off so the doctor will come out and tell him that everything will be okay. But he has been waiting for an hour and no nurses or any medical personnel comes out and greets him yet. He stares at the ground, and all of a sudden, he hears footsteps bouncing off the wall, resonating through his ears. He looks up and there stands Clay with an absolutely anxious and upset face.

"Is Haley alright?" Clay asks, standing face to face with Nathan.

"_I don't know. She's in the operating room right now_ – I haven't heard anything." Nathan tries to remain calm.

"What the hell happened?" Clay begins to get aggressive.

A puzzled look came across Nathan's face. "_What?!_"

"I'm sorry let me make that clearer, _what the fuck happened_?"

Nathan lets out an irritated sneer. "You better tell your boyfriend to step back before _this _is going to get ugly!"

Taylor pulls Clay's arm, implying him to step back but Clay yanks away his arm and steps in front of Nathan's nose. "What happened, Nate? Hm. Tell me. Why is Haley in the operating room?"

"_Funny_ you ask, Clay. You should ask yourself that question. How about that? What happened, Clay? You said you love Haley and you turn around sleeping with her sister?"

Clay without thinking, feeling absolute rage, throws a punch across Nathan's face. Taylor comes running and holds Clay back as Lucas, Brooke, Julian and Peyton came running and witnessed the whole thing.

"Nate, where's Haley?" Brooke asks, trying to hold it together but you can hear the crack in her voice.

"Why don't you asks him? He's the _emergency contact person_." Nathan rubs his jaw.

"Clay?" Peyton asks, wondering what happened.

An embarrassed Clay replies, "I don't know."

"_That's right_. While Haley gets stabbed, you were ready to pounce on her sister." Nathan distinctly said with no holding back.

Clay's eyes widen while everyone's jaw drops, directing their attention to Taylor.

Brooke breaks down. "What are you saying, Nathan?"

"Haley has multiple wounds on her abdominal. The police suspect that someone stabbed her a couple of times in the stomach. She lost a lot of blood, She went into cardiac arrest and now they are trying to revive her." Nathan said as he wipes away the blood on his jaw.

Everyone couldn't believe what they just heard happened. They all took a moment to absorb that information. The red light finally turns off. The doctors come out.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but who goes by the name, Nathan Scott?"

"I do. I'm Nathan. How is she?"

"Haley got stabbed ten times. She lost a lot of blood. We transfused her but her cardiovascular system isn't holding up. Her heart was left alone for too long. I'm sorry to say this but everyone should get ready for what's to come because I'm not certain how long she can hold on for."

Peyton and Brooke let out a frightening scream as Julian and Lucas hold them together. Clay's world goes blurred, Taylor left stunned. Nathan falls down on his knees.

The doctor gives the gang a few minutes to cope with the news. After five minutes of silent, the doctor asks, "Nathan do you want to come in and say something to Haley?"

Nathan gets on his feet and looks a bit speechless.

"Even though she's sedated, she's still breathing - slow but breathing nonetheless. She could still hear you."

Clay looks at Nathan and walks away, depressed. Nathan sees that Clay walks away and calls him back.

"_Clay!_"

Clay turns back.

"I think the person who Haley puts down as emergency contact person should go see her."

"_Thanks_" Clay murmurs as the doctor leads Clay into the ER.

Seeing that Clay went in, Nathan walks away to a window. Rest both of his elbows, clasps his hands and looks up into the sky. "Haley, _I hate you_, do you hear me?" Nathan whispers. _"You owe me a fight so don't leave me yet_."

***

Clay walks into several corridors of the emergency room. Finally the doctor stops, and Clay sees Haley resting in the middle of the operating room. Clay feels sick to his stomach and this agony pain in his heart. It tears him up inside, witnessing what's going on.

"There's Haley" The doctor pushes Clay towards her.

Clay quickly grabs Haley's hand and holds onto it tightly while his other hand, he gently brushes her hair. He then, reaches over and kisses her forehead.

"_Haley, Haley, sweetie, I never told you this. But when we were little, do you remember how we use to play prince and princess? And you were Cinderella and I had to put that gooey, plastic see through shoe on you when midnight hits. And even though I know you were upset that your father burned it, I secretly kept the other shoe in Snow White's music box. So listen…what I'm saying is that you must wake up because the glass slipper is waiting for you. I'm not ready to let you go yet, Haley…I still have a lot to tell you so stay with me please, please….I don't know what I'll do without you"_


	7. GRAVITY

**Author's Note: **First & foremost, my sincere apologies for not updating! I have been dealing with the crazies of life. Please forgive me! However, most importantly, I want to send out some awesome shout outs to **coffeehearts, pam211, shelleylovesnaley, keep the darkness, 23bNrAuLcEaYs, kaya17tj**. Thank you so much for the coolest reviews! It means a lot. _Enough with my ramblings_, hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, reviews are always welcome :)

**Disclaimer: **All OTH characters belong to the creator of the show, Mark Schwahn. The song, title, lyrics used is by the awesome Sara Barielles.

_{FLASHBACK}_

_The doctor approaches Clay, telling him that it was time for him to let go because Haley needed to go to the Intensive Care Unit for further evaluation_. _He was hesitant. He was afraid. He didn't want to let go because he couldn't bare the thought that this may be the last time he'll see her. Most importantly, he didn't get a chance to tell her how much she truly means to him. Seeing her lay there in the middle of the operating table was heart wrenching. She was hurt and he wasn't there to protect her. Tears came sweeping down Clay's cheeks, as he clinched onto Haley's hand with both hands and broke down. The nurses around him could sense the heartbreak and turns away. _

_The doctor approached Clay again_. _"Mr. Evans, it's time, we need to move Haley into ICU."_

_Struggling, Clay looks up with a face full of tears. "She's going to be alright, isn't she?"_

_The doctor pats Clay on the shoulder. "I'm not going to lie to you. She's not looking so good." _

_With that, the nurses lead Clay out of the emergency room where Brooke, Lucas, Julian, Peyton, Taylor and Nathan were waiting, anxiously to know the prognosis. As the nurses head back in and the swinging doors close, Clay briefly leaned against it and weakly falls down, landing on his rear-end with his knee bents and completely let go. His sobs resonate through the hallway. Patients and visitors who passed by couldn't help but look at him with sympathy. Looking at Clay, Nathan knew this couldn't be good. He, then, without saying anything, grabs his jacket and walks away. Clay sees Nathan's plan for departure and so he quickly got onto his feet and ran after him._

"_Nate." Clay stops a few steps behind him._

_Nathan heard Clay and stood still without turning around. _

"_Did Haley say anything before she-?" Clay chokes. _

_Nathan clears his throat but you can sense the fracture in his voice. "She said she hates me."_

"_I'm sorry."_

_Nathan exhales. "No you're not." He turns the corner and disappeared, leaving Clay standing in the white hallway alone._

_{FLASHBACK ENDS}_

The alarm didn't go off. But Clay is already awake, sitting in the corner of his room accompany by his own shadows. It's been a week and he has yet to leave his room. Coffee stains are found everywhere on his curtains, bed sheets and his journal pages. He wanted to stay awake because he knows that phone call will come. He knows in his heart that Haley hasn't left yet and that she's just having fun staying in a deep sleep. It's naïve but what can he do.

Meanwhile Taylor is pitching a tent outside of Clay's room. Clay hasn't talked to her ever since they left the hospital. Not even a word, not even a look, he was ashamed. He was guilty. He felt the blame. Taylor on the other hand didn't feel anything. Was she afraid for her sister? Maybe. You can say that. But her affair with Clay? Not so much. She was persistent and determined to make him talk to her, make him look at her the way she wish one day he would. Every day she made Clay coffee; he opens the door, grabs it and closed the door. It had become a song that everyone knew too well. Yet Taylor wasn't tired of it.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rings. Taylor got up and runs to the door. She turns the knob and there stood Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Julian.

"Hi" Taylor said, with four pair of eyes looking down at her. "Come in" She said, opening the door wider so they can get through.

The foursome gives each other looks having no idea what to say.

Taylor decides to break the ice and said. "He's been in there ever since we left the hospital."

"_Well, _that's Clay for you. He's outgoing but once a problem hits; he deals with it alone." Lucas responds, as he walks to Clay's room while the other three trails behind.

Taylor finds absolute satisfaction that it wasn't _her_ or so she thought anyway. She smiles happily. Lucas puts his ear against the door, to see if he could make out what Clay may be doing in there. _Nothing_. It was pure silence besides the fuss that's going outside that vibrates through the door. Lucas places three knocks on the door. _No replies_.

"Clay, man – can we talk to you?" Lucas said calmly, turning the knobs a couple of times hoping it would unlock.

Brooke walks up to Clay's bedroom door and tries to hold it together. "Clay, _sweetie_, I know this is hard. It's hard on all of us but I know it's especially hard for you but what I want you to know is that we are all here for you and most importantly, I know for a fact that Haley wouldn't want to see you like this."

"Brooke is right, Clay. Haley has a six sense remember? She knows everything; if she knows that you're inside hiding out without facing this with her head on, she'll be disappointed." Julian said as he clinches onto Brooke's shoulder while she shrugs it off.

"Clay, _please_, we're all worried about you." Peyton adds, grabbing Lucas's hands as he quickly dodges the grasp.

Julian and Peyton looked at each other and decided to shrug off what just happened with their significant other to worry about what's important right now. The four of them lean against the wall parallel to Clay's bedroom, waiting and hoping Clay comes to the door. Suddenly, they lit up when they heard faint footsteps coming towards the door. The doorknob rattles as they see it being turned. The door swings open and there stood Clay in the darkness. He was a _mess_. His hair disheveled, bags under his eyes, stain on his clothes and most importantly, they could see a _hole_ in his heart. He was bleeding and you can just smell it. Everyone tried to give him a smile but by the look on Clay's face, he had a question but he didn't dare ask.

Brooke nudges Lucas, hinting to him to give the answer Clay is wondering about. It was his brother after all so Lucas should be the one reporting.

"As you can see, _uh_, Nathan is not here." Lucas nervously shares. "He got signed back on with the Charlotte Bobcats and championship is a few days away so _uh_, he has been doing a lot of prepping for that. "

After that bit, silence fills the room.

"But he-he-he sends his _love_ to you" Brooke tries to sound authentic as possible, however everyone knew the real truth.

Throwing a few discomforted looks to the group of four, Clay coughs a few times to clear his throat. "Did he say anything about Haley?"

The four threw each other glances and was afraid to give their answer.

Julian decides to step up to the plate. It wasn't like he was lying so he wasn't afraid to say it besides its Nathan's words, not his. "Nathan said Haley is not his problem." Brooke pinches Julian in the arm and tells him to shush.

Julian flinches. "_Look, Clay_, it doesn't come to a shock to anyone if Nathan doesn't care about Haley. They hate each other." Julian reminds everyone.

Bleachers. Wax floors. Hoops. Rims. Nathan is back on the court within the last week. He has been doing tremendous training for the championship and nothing was going to stop him from winning it. There stand Nathan Scott in the middle of the empty basketball court. He bounces the ball, runs, jumps and dunks - A signature Nathan Scott moves. After grabbing the ball back, he walks back to the three-pointer line and perfects his shooting. He was so focus, he didn't even hear Lucas and Julian walking in.

"Looking good, man!" Julian tries to sound excited.

"I'm winning that championship" Nathan huffs and puffs, running up and down the court.

"I'm sure you will."

Nathan bounces the ball back and forth between his legs, running from one hoop to the other. Lucas and Julian look at each other, nervously.

Lucas crosses his arm and approaches Nathan. "Stop bouncing for a second, Nate."

Nathan stops and held the ball, giving a serious look to Lucas. "This better be good."

"Clay is a _mess_, Nate. He needs you right now. Can you please come see him?"

"I don't have time. I got a trophy to win" Nathan begins to bounce the ball back again.

Julian comes and bounces the ball into his hands. "Stop with the bouncing."

Nathan looks at him grimly. "Don't ever do that again." He grabs the ball back.

"Alright! Enough with this bouncing business! Can you please give us a reason why you're acting this way?" Lucas asks, curiously.

"Alright. One, I really don't give a rat's ass. Two, Haley is none of my business. And three, its Clay's business. He's the one that likes or loves or whatever her. Happy? Now get the hell out of my way." Nathan gives them a stern rather frightening look.

Lucas lets out a soft laugh, the kind that irritates.

"Is there a problem?" Nathan asks, annoyed.

"_You know there is_."

Julian looks at the two brothers, knowing someone is going to leave this gym with a punched face. He pulled Lucas aside and asks, "What exactly are you doing? Are you trying to get slap? Because you know its coming."

"Know there is what?" Nathan walks up to Lucas and pushed Julian aside.

"That there is a problem _because obviously you don't hate Haley." _Lucas said frankly.

Nathan smirks and became serious. "Read my lips, I hate her. And what do you expect me to do? Leave her so she can bleed to death? Clay wouldn't like that, I mean, he would have had one less sister to juggle with and that's no fun."

"You're the one to talk. You're the one who _knows a thing or two about juggling. Guess Clay learned from the best, right Julian?"_

Julian tries to look disoriented and softly let out a cough.

Lucas rolls his eyes at him and turns his attention back to Nathan who's about to give his brother a piece of his left fist. Nathan steps forward and put his face directly in front of his brother's. "Two words: Brooke and Peyton. I learned from the best, big brother."

With that, Lucas throws his first punch while Nathan throws a second one to his brother's stomach. Julian quickly grabs Lucas from behind while Lucas tries to wrestle out of his grasp.

Nathan stares down at his brother, outraged, and threw the basketball as far as he can until it hits the backboard then walked away.

Lucas who's finally let go from Julian's grip, angrily yells, "Admit it, you like Haley. And it's killing you. This is one game in your entire career that you're not going to win."

Her eyes fluttered. Her index finger jolted a little. As if it was a scene from a medical drama, we all know too well. The nurse who exams Haley was pleased to see that Haley was giving some sort of feedback, however she's not out of the woods yet. The nurse walks over to Haley's IV and hooks up some antibiotics as well as some pain medication to make her feel comfortable. As the nurse is busy pushing medicines, she jumped a little when she felt a figure walking in. It was a man. A man who the nurse definitely has not seen paid a visit before. She turns around and greets the guy with half a smile. She definitely senses an unwelcoming presence from him.

"Well…hello there, are you here to visit Haley James?"

"Yes." The man spoke with a raspy voice.

The nurse tried to genuinely smile but she can't help but stare at his disfigured face. "Great. Well, Miss James is lucky to have so many visitors. Are you here visiting for the first time? She always has a big group of friends come visit her and I've never seen you before."

"I'm an old friend." The man said sternly.

"I see. I'm sorry that you have to reconnect this way. She's certainly a tough cookie. I'm sure she'll be back in no time." The nurse said a matter of factly.

The man stares at the nurse. "Thank you. Can I please have a moment with her?"

The nurse nods gently. As she walks slowly out of Haley's room, she can't help but glance back, feeling a little uneasy about this man. She turns around at the door and asked, "I'm sorry, hospital policy. We do this with all visitors. What is your name?"

"My name?" The man asks infuriated.

The nurse senses that the man was offended. "Yeah, I'm sorry. _Hospitals keep a log of check-ins from visitors. We must know who is visiting who."_ The nurse said carefully.

"_Nate._"

"And your last name?"

"_Trask."_

"Thank you Mr. Trask."

The nurse exits and closes the door behind her.

Lucas slams the door as he walks into his mom's café, causing everyone to stop eating and stare. Julian nervously grins, looking at the customers a bit embarrassed, as he trails behind Lucas with his head down.

"Can you stop causing a scene everywhere we go?" Julian whispers.

"Don't you like that kind of stuff? You're a director" Lucas goes behind the counter and pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I do. But I can't yell 'CUT.' So cut it out. Why does it bother you if Nathan likes Haley anyway? You were always the one trying to find a way to make them become friends. And now that those odds came true, which I am as surprise as anybody else, it should make things easier for all of us to hang out."

Lucas takes a sip of his coffee. "I'm not bothered if Nathan likes Haley as a friend. But if he like _likes her_, there's a problem. Clay like _likes _like _likes_ freaking _likes the crap out of Haley." _

"I don't think Nathan likes Haley like that." Julian said as a matter of fact, rolling his eyes.

Lucas shot Julian a look to go on. "Care to explain."

"Where is all this coming from exactly? Nathan tried to save her. That doesn't really say anything. You are reading way into it. If it was any one of us who found Haley, we would've done the same thing but it doesn't mean we like _likes _her. It just means we are doing the right thing."

Hoping to make amends from what happened yesterday, Peyton walks into Brooke's nursery, the one that was build for her fiancé unborn child with her best friend. She looks around but it was too much to handle when her stomach starts doing major summersaults. As a result, Peyton turns around to make an exit and there stood Brooke at the doorway.

Brooke looks around regretfully in her late baby son's room, barely audible, she asks, "So are you happy?"

Peyton repulse by the question shakes her head. "No. No I'm not. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never meant to. My intentions were never to hurt you."

"Really?" Brooke smirks. "So let me get this straight, you didn't want to hurt me but then you kissed Lucas, managed to take him away while I was pregnant, and then miraculously my son is gone. _Great job_."

"Look" Peyton swallows. "Okay, I kissed Lucas but I did not steal him away. It's his choice to be with me and undeniably it's quite unfair that you're blaming me for the decision you made for Jayden."

Brooke lets out a scream, runs to the rocking chair and threw it across the room. "NO! You listen! You don't get to call out my son's name! Ever! You…" Brooke points at Peyton, trying to catch her breath, as tears came streaming down her face, "You destroy everything that was mine. I wanted this family. Lucas was going to be my husband and finally I was going to have the family I never had. And you took it all away."

Peyton stood there, stunned. All the stuff that Brooke revealed was grabbing her heartstrings as if it finally confirmed to her all the things she knew all along but didn't want to realize. Now she finally, not only realizes it but felt it. She absolutely felt nauseous.

On her knees, Brooke looks up at her best friend and points to the door and sternly stated, "Get out!"

Peyton swiftly went and gather her stuff. She turns around before exiting, and clears her throat, "You don't love Julian; do you?"

"How dare you ask me that?" Brooke growls.

"If you don't love him, please don't string him along. He's a good guy."

"So why don't you take him back?" Brooke said seriously. Peyton can tell she really meant it.

_{FLASHBACK]_

"_Ugh, can't believe you convinced me to jumped into the ocean with you in this freezing weather," Haley said shivering in her soaked white-collar shirt with her fuchsia color bra peeking through. _

"_What I tell ya, refreshing right?" Clay grabs a towel that was conveniently hanging on the doorknob and wraps Haley around with it. His arms fit perfectly around her petite figure._

_Haley lets out a sneeze, and scrunches her nose. "God, Clay, I'm sick now. Well this is just great. It means you're going to be stuck taking care of me."_

"_Don't I always?" Clay smiles fondly. "Chicken noodle soup with extra noodles"_

_Haley chimes in with an adorable tone. "No extra extra extra noodles." _

_Clay throws the towel he cleaned off with in her face. _

"_Gross, Evans. You're lucky I like you." Haley said pretending to be disgusted as she unwraps the towel around her and fling it to Clay's face. _

"_You just wiped your bum with it. You're dead." Clay chase after her as they circled the living room, making countless rounds. _

"_My bum smells good," Haley laughed, turning around displaying her tush. _

"_You lucky I like your hiny," Clay catches her and threw her across his shoulder. _

_{FLASHBACK ENDS}_

Something always brings me back to you

It never takes too long

No matter what I say or do

I still feel you here till the moment I'm gone 

Clay feels a tap on his shoulder as he snaps out of his thoughts. He was patiently waiting outside of Haley's room while the doctor was doing a physical on Haley. The nurse signals him in the room.

"Hello Clay, how are you doing?" Dr. Hewitt asks.

Clay swallows, staring heartbreakingly at Haley. "I will be alright if you tell me Haley is going to wake up."

Dr. Hewitt walks over to Clay and puts her hands on his shoulder. "Haley is quite the fighter. I can tell you she's holding on. Don't give up. She's searching for something that will lead her back."

"I wish there was something I can do."

"_You're already doing it. _Your visits and your chats are reminding her why she needs to come back. This morning was a clear example of that." Dr. Hewitt smiles brightly.

Clay eyes lit up. "What happened this morning?"

"Nurse Sue, here, told me Haley grabbed your hand."

Clay looks confused. "I—she-"

"No it wasn't Clay. I believe it was your friend. I'm not exactly sure. I haven't seen him around before" Nurse Sue interjects.

Clay curiosity grows. "Who came visit Haley?"

"He said his name was _Nate_. My guess is that's short for Nathaniel or Nathan."

Clay gulps and nods his head. "Yeah, _yeah, he's the one that brought her in." _

"Well." Dr. Hewitt smiles. "We have a hero on our hands. No wonder Haley grab his hand; she knew he was her saver."

Feeling disappointed that it wasn't him, Clay forces a smile.

You hold me without touch

You keep me without chains

I never wanted anything so much

Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain

Set me free, leave me be

I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity

Here I am and I stand so tall

I'm just the way I'm supposed to be

But you're onto me and all over me


	8. I RUN TO YOU

Author's Note: Everything in _italic_ are flashbacks. Pretty heavy flashbacks in this chapter – a lot going on. Brace yourself, long chapter ahead. If you have any questions, send them my way. I'll be happy to answer. I hope you enjoy! Xo.

P.S I haven't decided yet whether this was going to be a Naley or Claley fic. Sorry I can't help you there ;)

Disclaimer: All OTH characters belong to the creator of the show, Mark Schwahn. The title for this chapter was based on a song by the band "Lady Antebellum" of which I was listening to when I was writing.

**###**

"_We have a hero on our hands. No wonder Haley grabbed his hand; she knew he was her saver." _

The last statement Dr. Hewitt made resonated with Clay. Not the resonation he was particularly happy about. The kind that makes him doubt everything he ever did for Haley. How can he ever measure up to the person who saved her? He throws the keys on the kitchen counter and lifelessly falls on the couch. His elbows rested on his knees, his face buried in the palm of his hands, and in seconds tears filled his eyes.

"_Today is the day!" Clay clapped his hand excitedly with a bright smile on his face. _

"_He's getting ready to pace!" Brooke eyed Lucas. _

"_Any moment now." Lucas tapped his feet, expecting someone to come right through that door._

"_Today is the day!"_

"_There she is- complete with sideburns and sequins." Lucas said, as he made Haley twirl around three times so they can get a good look._

_Brooke's eyes were budging out of her sockets. She was horrified. "Hunka hunka burning girl. Elvis don't look good on you."_

"_Elvis don't look good on anybody." Peyton chimed in. _

"_Hey! Hey! Watch it. Don't rain on my parade." Haley shot both her girls a look._

_Clay walked up to Haley and threw his arm around her shoulder and gave her a good squeeze. "You look good, Hales. Mind sharing a sideburn?" He winks at her sweetly. _

_Haley pulled a strip of sideburn from the left side of her face and pasted it on Clay's face. "Now that's the spirit! My kind of man!" _

"_All this for an anniversary album." Skills shook his head._

"_I disagree there, Skills," Peyton points out. "Music is a celebration." _

"_Exactly." Clay and Haley joyfully nod in unison._

_Peyton chuckled. "Correction, music is a celebration, but there is nothing to celebrate about with this—" She peered down and looks up at the two and bluntly said, "this ridiculous getup." _

"_She's just jealous" Clay whispered into Haley's ears._

_Haley giggled as Clay's breath tickled her eardrums. She clapped her hands, excitedly and said, "Alright, who's ready for Honey Grove?" _

_Haley's arm shot up as well as Clay's while Peyton, Lucas, Brooke looked at them with a disturbing face. The trio grabbed their stuff and start to head out to the car. _

"_Well maybe they'll like the Elvis sandwich" Clay grinned, looked down at Haley, admiring her excitement._

_At the thought, Haley quickly shot up. "Elvis. Sandwich." Her big eyes glimmered. _

"_Ya'll weird, ya'll know that? Ya'll belong together."_

_With that Skills, grabbed his belongings and headed out of the café._

##

The phone rings, bringing Clay back to reality. He wipes his tears with the seams of his t-shirt and cleared his voice from the knot that tugged on his throat for weeks now. He extends his right hand, slightly above the receiver, barely touching with hesitation. Letting it ring three times, he finally grabs the phone and places it on his ear.

"Hello" His voice sounds broken.

"May I speak to Clayton Evans, please?" The lady said.

"This-this is he."

"Hi Clay, this is Nurse Sue. I just saw you last night."

Clay's eyes quickly lit up. "Is Haley okay? Is she all right? Is she-"

"Yes she's fine, more than fine actually. She just woke up." Nurse Sue smiles behind the phone.

And with those last four words, Clay clinches the phone really hard and tried not to panic. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming. "Can you say that again?"

"Haley. She's awake. I'm sure she'll love to see you."

Clay breathes out a sigh. "Yes of-of-of-course, I'll be there…"

##

_Nathan went to visit Haley. This thought did not sit well with Clay. He pondered with this thought for a while. What is this suppose to mean? He saved her. Of course, he had some obligation to see if she made it. Clay was in front of Lucas and Peyton's doorstep, walking back and forth, thinking about the million possibilities that reassure him that it's nothing more than the morality of who Nathan was. He's a good guy, and yes, he hates Haley but he saved her because she was bleeding out. There's no other way to explain it. He hates her and saved her. There is clearly something wrong with this statement. _

_Clay walks up to Lucas and Peyton's doorstep and pressed the doorbell. In moments, the door opened with a confused look on Lucas's face._

"_Clay, it's midnight. People are sleeping. I'm sleeping. Well I was until you decided to be the waking fairy." _

"_Nathan visited Haley. He saw Haley. She-she-she grabbed his hand, man. She grabbed it. They have never touched ever. Never hugged. None of that." _

_No caffeine needed, Lucas shot up like a pop tart, trying to absorb what Clay just said. "So Nate visited Haley." Lucas squinted. "Are you sure? I mean I just saw him a couple of hours ago, training." _

"_The nurse said Nate. Who else is Nate? Do you know another Nate? He-he-he probably left training to go see her." Clay paced back and forth._

"_Clay" Lucas looked at how nervous Clay was. "Clay! Stop pacing back and forth. You are making me dizzy. You are talking about Nathan and basketball. Those two are married. There is no way, he left basketball practice to see Haley who is not even his friend." _

"_He saved her." Clay said a matter of fact. "He saved her, Luke. They are not friends but that has got to mean something. Maybe not to him, but it will to her."_

Inside the lavish condominium, Lucas walks up to the concierge, demanding to see Nathan. However, the concierge needed a confirmation from Nathan that Lucas is in fact his brother. Nathan has yet to pick up his phone. Julian finally arrives, seeing Lucas standing there with a pressing face. He decides to take matter into his own hands.

"Hey, there Rob!" Julian grins. Seriously, a grin that should be illegal.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Rob looks at Julian puzzled.

Lucas grabs Julian by the arm, and pulled him a way for a second and whispers. "What are you doing?"

"I'm a director. Check out this scene."

Lucas looks confused. "What? This is not a movie location. I'm trying to get in and talk to Nathan who apparently paid Haley a visit last night."

"What? No way! Seriously? I mean he was training. He's like married, to basketball."

Lucas shakes his head; "Tell me something I don't already know."

"Okay, well Haley's awake." Julian blurts out.

Lucas's eyes widen for second but obviously he didn't believe a word Julian was saying. "Are you trying to cause a scene?"

"Just say action," Julian whispers to Lucas, as he make his way to the concierge.

"Note: Never call a nut to come help me." Lucas said under his breath.

Julian takes off his sunglasses and stared into the concierge eyes. "Rob, you don't remember me, do you?"

"Yes. That's why I said who are you?" The concierge said sarcastically.

Lucas rolls his eyes, thinking this is going to be a disaster as Julian giggles purposefully. Julian, then clear his throat: "Sense of humor. I like. Well Rob, that's ashamed. I liked you. We might have to hire another concierge with a better memory because we can't keep letting this happened every time my assistant and I are trying to get in. I'm Nathan Scott's sport agent, Clayton Evans and he has a championship in a couple of days and well I need to get in to prep him."

Lucas looks away embarrassed.

"Prep him? Sound like you're more of a modeling agent then a sports agent." Rob let out a laugh.

Julian plays along and laughs with a huge grin on his face.

"Clayton Evans. I remembered you have blonde hair and a touch shorter than whoever you are. Unless you have proof that you underwent height cosmetic surgery, I will need an identification card to verify who you are claiming to be, thank you." Rob smiles and motions him to go away.

"I dyed my hair back to my natural color." Julian said quickly with a big cheesy smile on his face. "And you know it's hard to keep up with them roots. And you're right, I may have look shorter than I seem now but it just because I have this new found confidence today. I'm just looking at things at a much better height- I mean light today. So I look particular taller…now."

"Great story but no." The concierge said taking a sip of his coffee.

Lucas shakes his head and mustered under his breath. "Oh my god." He yanked Julian by the arm, pulling him to the side and whispers, "Cut. Dude. Enough. You suck. You can't act for shit. You are a director and you're suppose to direct us upstairs, not direct us to the police department for trespassing and identity fraud."

Julian turns back to the concierge and this time he wasn't taking a "no" for an answer. "Look Rob, you like your job? Hmm? You like sitting here, watching famous people coming in and out while you sip on your sippy cup? That's the life, Rob. But I can change all that man! If the Charlotte Bobcats lose the championship this year, it is going to be your fault, you hear me? And you will lose your job as the mighty concierge here. Nathan Scott owns this condo and-and-he listens to me. I'm his sports agent, goddamn it. He will listen to me. I will tell him that you won't let me in and I'll get you fire. I will. Don't underestimate my change of appearance. I have the power!"

Lucas tries not to laugh, as Julian became so dramatic. The look on the concierge's face made it so hard for Julian to keep a straight face.

"Of course, sir, I'm sorry." Rob stutters. "I'm old. You know how memory is with elder people like myself. Please forgive me."

The concierge takes out the master key that opens all the condos, handing it over to Julian. "I've contact Mr. Scott but he's not answering any of his phone calls."

Julian grabs the key out of Rob's hand. "It's alright; he likes surprises." Lucas and Julian head to the elevator.

"I'm sorry again Mr. Evans! Nice transformation by the way. I dig the hair and the new height." Rob shouts out, seriously, knowing particularly how ridiculous that sound.

Julian and Lucas try to keep their composure, as the elevator closed the door behind them.

"Dude, Haley's awake." Julian announces again. "The girls and Clay are on their way to see her."

Lucas's stomach begins to turn. Surprise indeed.

##

"_So I saw Brooke today." Peyton walked into the living room, with her fiancée sitting in the dark with a beer in his hand. _

"_And Jayden's room." Peyton flicked on the lights as Lucas quickly squinted. _

_Lucas stood up, and threw the beer bottle across the living room. Peyton jumped, not expecting the reaction she got. "You are not allowed in Jayden's room."_

_Shocked by her fiancée's confession, Peyton fell to the ground. "I can't do this anymore. I can't."_

_Without a look at Peyton, Lucas looked at his left hand, as the sterling silver band shine at his eyes. Exhaling, he wiggled the ring out of his finger and placed it on the coffee table. "I'm sorry." _

Brooke and Peyton finally arrived to the hospital in separate cars. They met at the elevator coincidentally. Without any words to each other, they both press the seventh floor button that'll lead them to the Intensive Care Unit. Upon reaching the floor, one trail behind the other, trying to avoid looking at each other in the eye, knowing that if they were to look at each other, a fight will ensue and they couldn't take that moment away from their friend. Haley's awake. They were both extremely happy and that's what matter right now. This moment.

Arriving to the doorstep of Haley's room, both Brooke and Peyton see Clay sitting on the floor with his knees bent. It was obvious that he hasn't gone in yet. He was a nervous wreck.

"Clay" Brooke approaches him while Peyton was behind her.

"I don't want to go in. What happens she falls back to sleep?"

"She won't. She woke up because she knew someone was waiting for her." Brooke smiles, grabbing Clay's hands to reassure him.

Peyton reaches out and grab Clay's other hand. "And that someone is you. C'mon let's go inside. She'll be happy to see you."

As Peyton help get Clay on his feet, Brooke turns the doorknob to Haley's door, as the moment of truth approaches. Clay holds tightly to Peyton's arm, as the door swing opened, they see Taylor's back.

"Taylor?"

Taylor turns around, revealing Haley, lying there with a tiny smile on her face. She was still weak. Mustering up enough strength, Haley presses the controller on her bed to slightly lift up the head of her bed so she can sort of sit up in a semi-chair position. She looks at her friends, dazed, and softly said, "Hi guys."

##

Reaching to the highest floor of the condominium, Lucas and Julian wait anxiously for the elevator to open.

"Haley's awake."

Julian looks annoyed. "Dude, you said that ten freaking times through this insanely long elevator ride. Why are we going to see Nathan again?"

"Haley grabbed Nate's hand. And now she has woken up."

Julian laughs. "Unbelievable. So you think this is some sort of – what? Miracle? That they finally will fall in love because he saved her, and she'll be impressed? No. You are talking about Haley James. She is not easily impress. Especially with a person who name starts with Nathan and end with a Scott."

"I don't know what to think. But last night, Clay was pretty shaken up about it." Lucas said seriously, with his arms folded.

"Of course he is. He's been in love with Haley since forever. But there is no reason Nate should intimidate him. They're best friends. Nate wouldn't do that to Clay besides do I have to remind everyone else for the millionth time? Nathan and Haley aren't friends and for the record, they hate each other for god sakes!"

"See the thing is, I don't think there was ever hate between them. Yeah they're annoyed with each other and particularly don't agree on many things but they always had this mutual respect between them. Even with all the nasty things they have said to each other. And just think, when Haley finds out Nathan had save her, things will change." Lucas said truthfully.

"Good! About time for a change - because I'm sick of choosing sides when they're arguing. It's about time that they don't rip each other heads off." Julian said with strong excited approval.

The elevator door opens, and there was Nathan's door with the number twenty-three imprinted on it. Julian and Lucas step out and knock on his door.

The intercom came on as Nathan spoke. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Nate, open the door."

Nathan opens the door, coming out with his arms extended, blocking the way, demonstrating that the two aren't invited in. "So? Speak."

Julian looks at Lucas, eyeing him to say something. "Bro, you wanted to see him so, go ahead, say something."

Lucas rolls his eyes at Julian, and then turns his direction to his brother. He gulps, contemplating what to say. He's just going to go for it. "So, you are visiting Haley, that's a first."

Nathan had a confused look on his face and before he can say something, Lucas added: "She's awake."

The confused look on Nathan's face wiped away quickly but he didn't know what to think. "So, why are you telling me for? Shouldn't you go tell the _sisters screwier?" _

"Stop being immature for a second."

"I'm immature? I saved the girl who hates me. And my best friend thinks I want to steal the girl he loves away from him. And my brother and friends agree by the way. So before you go accusing me, check the mirror." Nathan said as his eyes widen, waiting for an apology.

Julian raises his hand. "Umm, excuse me, I didn't agree. I defended you. Just so you know."

"Shut up Baker." Lucas said, elbowing Julian in the stomach. "The reason that lead me to your doorstep is…I realize I owe you an apology. It was silly of me to believe that you actually had any feelings for Haley. It just seems too good to be true that you and Haley could actually get along. Clay just had this clear idea that…you know what? Forget it. I'm really sorry little brother."

The three guys threw each other glances.

"So you visited Haley. That's nice of you." Julian said with his brows raised and walks into Nathan's condo, as Lucas trails behind.

Nathan closed the door behind him. "If by visiting you mean saved her ass, then yes. You know these days; I'm trying to not make you-know-who jealous."

Lucas is really confused now. "So if it wasn't you, then who was it?"

##

"Hi guys"

Two words. Just two words. And it wasn't 'hi clay.' And it melted Clay's world. It's been so long since he heard her voice. And he realizes at that moment, that Haley's voice was the cure. The cure that lifted the pain, the lost, the loneliness he felt when she was away for a moment. He knew in that moment that he couldn't live without her.

Brooke couldn't believe it. Her hand covers her mouth as tears came rushing down her cheeks. As she tries to hold from sobbing like a baby, she runs to Haley's bedside and hugs her slightly. Brooke tries not to press so hard as Haley was still recuperating from the stab wounds.

"Hey tigger," Haley half smiles, and held out her hand for Brooke to grab on.

Taking her wet hand out which was drenched from her tears, Brooke grab onto Haley's cold hand. "God, I miss you, tutor girl."

Brooke looks up at Peyton who was behind her, waiting anxiously to greet Haley. Brooke steps to the side for Peyton to take her place. Hating to deal with these kinds of situations, Peyton looks away before looking directly at Haley because she knew the stream of tears were coming.

"Haley James." Peyton paused. "So how was your vacation?" Peyton tries to smile, as her lips quivered.

"Let's just say I'm glad to be back, Mrs. Soon to be Scott," Haley said groggily, as she felt the ring on Peyton's left hand as she was holding it.

Peyton felt embarrassed, as she retracts her hand. Earlier today, it was clear that Lucas did not want to remain engaged to her. Putting on a slight smile, Peyton just played along.

Brooke stared at Peyton's ring, then realizing Clay was behind her just staring at Haley from afar. She then tugs on Peyton, signaling her to back up so Haley could see Clay. Upon the repositioning of everyone, Haley looks up and sees Clay. She didn't recognize him. He was a mess.

"Clayton Evans, I miss you."

Those 4 words just made one man the happiest man on earth. Clay's eyes fill with tears, as he holds out his hand. Seeing his hand, Haley places her small hand on his. There hands grip each other and for a moment, Haley belongs to him.


End file.
